Filles de la fantaisie
by princessMimiko
Summary: L'appartion des deux dragons sera la fin de leurs petites vies tranquilles. Bercées par leurs destins elles devront à présent faire preuve de courage.
1. Il y a un début à tout

Filles de la fantaisie

Auteur: La joueuse invétéré de RPG, j'ai nommé Mimiko.

Série: je prévoie un méga cross over style Kingdom Heart. Pour l'instant c'est du XXXHolic.

Genre: Du n'importe quoi, je le crains fort.

Couple: Pour l'instant? Dés le début? Hé, faut pas trop en demander!

Disclaimer:Tout es personnages cité appartiennent aux G.girls ou s'appartienne eux même, faut voir.

Disclaimer2: Yuko et les autres persos de XXXHolic appartiennent à CLAMP.

Chapitre 1: Il y a un début à tout, même aux histoires les plus débiles…

-Regarde là, faut aller causer à ce mec pour qu'il te donne la troisième clé du temple de Coligutia.

-Mais il me dis toujours la même chose!

-Nan pas celui-ci, l'autre.

-Ah fallait le dire!

-Maintenant bois un élixir de phénix.

-Pourquoi?

-Va y avoir un boss.

-Ah, pas cool.

-J'y comprend rien moi…

Asuka s'étira, laissant sans regret la manette à son amie, Mimiko, qui s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle, pour qu'elle réduise en morceau le gros poulpe qui venait d'apparaître devant ses personnages. Naru derrière elle lisait un manga en jetant des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps avant de soupirer en répétant qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien aux jeux vidéos.

Arisa entra dans la chambre, une assiette de gâteau à la main et s'effondra à côté de cette dernière:

-Quand est ce qu'on doit rejoindre Shinobu, Isaka et Kitsune à Toulouse?

-Bientôt, répondit Mimiko sans lui jeter un coup d'œil tout en envoyant le boss rejoindre le paradis des méchants tout pleins, déjà rempli d'un total de trente-cinq monstres. Asuka avait compté.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Mimiko. Elle avait dix-huit ans. Même si on devait avouer qu'en ce moment, en train de martyriser la manette en marmonnant des « crève! » ou des « bien fait pour toi! », on lui donnait un âge mental maximum de douze ans.

-Bon Mi, il serait peut être temps, déclara Naru devant le regard excédé de son amie:

-Mais ils vont découvrir le trésor secret des Filandules! Cath va se retrouver devant son ennemi mortel: son ex meilleur ami! Et puis il va libérer la princesse Dillis!Et… MAIEUH NAN LACHEZ MOI! C'EST PAS JUSTE! QUE VONT DEVENIR LES HABITANTS DU VILLAGE DE SEPH SANS MOI!

-Je me répète, mais je suis plus que persuadé que ces jeux sont débiles…répliqua Naru en tenant le bras droit de la jeune fille.

-Z'êtes en retard! Les foudroya Shinobu en croisant les bras, assise avec ses amies sur un banc au niveau du métro du Capitole.

-Désolé! Il a fallut d'abord dégager Mimiko de son jeux… D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'elle fait la tronche, la renseigna Asuka en tirant légèrement sur une mèche brune de la jeune fille.

-Faut pas bouder le jour de ton anniversaire! S'exclama Kitsune en lui faisant la bise.

-Au fait on va où?

-Mimiko avait envie de se faire lire les lignes de la main! C'est super, non? Fit Isaka avec un grand sourire.

-C'est de l'arnaque ces trucs là! Remarqua Naru avec un regard désespéré. Tu vas dépenser ton argent pour rien!

-Je veux juste savoir s'il va m'arriver des trucs excitant dans ma vie, répliqua la brune en grimaçant Et puis je suis majeure aujourd'hui, je fais ce que je veux!

-Bien dit! Renchérit Asuka en levant le poing.

Les jeunes filles partirent donc à la recherche de la boutique de voyance qu'elles avaient repéré sur le net, déambulant joyeusement dans les rues, conscientes du bonheur de l'instant. Elles finirent par trouver l'échoppe convoitée entre deux gros immeubles: et là elles commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

La maison était entouré d'une petite clôture palissadé et d'un jardin vert, ce qui en soit était étrange en plein milieu du centre ville, mais c'était le bâtiment qui était bien plus bizarre que le reste. On aurait dit une demeure traditionnelle japonaise.

-C'est marrant, je passe souvent par ici pour aller en cours et j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une maison aussi bizarre…Déclara Isaka en frissonnant.

-Pourtant c'est bien là, remarqua Mimiko en pointant le numéro.

-Tu es sure de vouloir rentrer là dedans? Demandèrent Kitsune, Asuka et Naru en chœur.

-C'est louche comme endroit, confirma Shinobu qui aurait aimé être loin de a drôle de maison que personne ne remarquait.

Mais Mimiko semblait plus que décidée: elle ouvrit le portail, l'air sérieux et fit quelque pas sur le petit chemin dallé avant de se retourner:

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour venir?

-Euh je crois qu'on va rester ici!

-Mais je veux pas y aller toute seule trouillardes!

-Non, c'est de l'autoconservation, répliqua Arisa en entrant quand même suivies de ses amies, prudemment placée à la file indienne.

Mimiko arriva donc à la porte, ses amies derrière elle, comme pour se servir de son corps comme bouclier et s'apprêta à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Deux mignonnes petites filles l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. L'une avait de longues couettes qui traînaient au sol, l'autre deux espèce de macarons. Elles regardèrent Mimiko en souriant et lui prirent chacune une main avant de la tirer derrière elles.

-La maîtresse vous attend! Déclarèrent elles.

-Mais non, ça doit être une erreur j'ai pas pris de rendez-vous! Aaaaah! Au secours les filles on m'enlève! Cria la jeune fille alors que les deux gamines se mirent à courir dans les couloirs tout en la traînant et que la porte se refermait au nez d'Arisa sans qu'elle n'ait put faire quoique ce soit.

Elle se retourna vers ses amies, l'air éberlué.

-Et c'était pas le moment où il fallait que tu coince a porte pour pas qu'elle se referme? Demanda Asuka.

-Euh tu sais, les portes qui s'ouvrent et qui se referment toute seule, je te les laisse volontiers!

-On peut pas laisser Mi comme ça, fit Asuka en essayant de forcer la porte sans succès.

-Doit y avoir un autre moyen d'entrer! Assura Naru quand Asuka se mit à tirer la poignée avec les mains sur la poignée et les pieds sur la porte comme dans les cartoons.

Elles firent donc le tour de la propriété avant de remarquer une petite fenêtre à l'étage qui était entrouverte.

-Euh, alors qui monte sur qui?

Les deux gamines envoyèrent littéralement voler Mimiko dans une salle où elle atterrit avec force de roulade sur un tatamis. Se frottant la tête elle regarda autour d'elle. Devant elle se tenait une immense femme, elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs et souples, des yeux dont la couleur frôlait dangereusement le rouge et une tenue pour le moins étonnante d'un noir profond. La femme était sans conteste japonaise même si la jeune fille ne pouvait pas lui donner un âge.

-Je crois que vos filles se sont trompés, déclara-t-elle simplement en arrêtant de se masser le crâne.

-Maru et Moro ne se trompe jamais, tu es bien la personne que j'attendais. Mimiko, répliqua la femme en allant s'asseoir sur un espèce de canapé-lit.

La jeune fille fut étonné qu'elle connaisse son prénom. Même pas son vrai prénom de surcroît!

-…

-Je connais aussi ton vrai prénom mais je ne le dirais pas, car nous sommes dans un fanfic après tout! On m'appelle Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions.

-Wouah, c'est classe comme titre, mais moi je suis là que pour une petite prédiction. Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Viens par là! Fit Yuko d'un ton impérieux en lui désignant du doigt un coin du tatamis à côté d'elle.

Tellement impérieux d'ailleurs que Mimiko ne pût résister à l'ordre et alla docilement se poser sur l'emplacement désigné, juste devant la femme.

Yuko lui prit la main et commença à l'ausculter dans tout les sens d'un air grave. Tellement grave que Mimiko ne pût résister à lui demander si elle allait mourir.

-Mais non! Chassa cette idée Yuko en tapotant sur la tête de la jeune fille. Enfin normalement!

-Ah bien c'est rassurant… « normalement ». Les portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment toute seule, c'est aussi considéré comme normal? Demanda la jeune fille sans avoir de réponse.

-Tu vas bientôt partir en voyage.

-Ah bon? Nan, j'ai rien de prévu, à part que dans deux ans je repars au Japon.

-Ce serra un long voyage, continua Yuko sans tenir compte de ce que disait Mimiko. Un voyage initiatique. Tu devras être forte et faire preuve de courage.

-Rassurez-moi, ma mère va pas nous amener grimper le Mont Blanc? Elle en serait capable!

-Tu auras des gens prés de toi. Sans que tu le sache, ils se sont déjà réuni prés de toi.

-?

-Je vois quelqu'un d'important, de lié à ton destin. Et je vois deux dragon. Ils seront l'annonciateur mais aussi la fin de votre voyage. Voila.

-Euh, et c'est tout? Moi je voyais plutôt ça comme: une bonne carrière, un mari et deux enfants? Nan, pas de mari, un dragon?

-Oui, c'est tout. Kimihiro va te montrer la sortie quand il sera arrivé, mais en attendant donne moi le collier que tu porte.

-HEIN? Glapit Mimiko en refermant sa main sur son médaillon d'argent représentant un chat.

-Pour me payer.

-Mais j'ai de l'argent et je tiens beaucoup à ce collier!

-Pas assez pour la prédiction que je t'ai faite.

-Mais vous m'avez raconté n'importe quoi!

-Tu douterais de moi petite?

-Les dragons ça n'existent pas!

-Bon d'accord, tu me paieras la prochaine fois qu'on se verra et quant tu te seras faite à la réalité de ton destin, conclut Yuko en soupirant et en claquant dans ses mains.

Un jeune homme apparut alors, il était aussi japonais, et comme eux, il avait les cheveux noirs coupé court, mais ses yeux était bleus et il portait une paire de lunette.

-Kimihiro! Accompagne cette jeune fille dehors!

Il avait l'air un brin énervé d'avoir à obéir aux ordres de Yuko, mais ne releva pas, et demanda à Mimiko de le suivre.

-Elle se comporte toujours comme ça cette femme? Lui demanda-t-elle, un peu curieuse. Après tout, cette Yuko avait l'air d'avoir une araignée au plafond: des dragons, et puis quoi encore!

-Des fois c'est pire, grimaça le jeune garçon en lui ouvrant une porte qui devait se situer à l'arrière du bâtiment. Mais j'avoue qu'elle a fait fort ce coup-ci!

-C'est-à-dire?

-Transporter sa boutique entière en un instant de Tokyo en France, c'est quelque chose!

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de relever l'étrangeté de cette phrase car un paquet de jeunes filles tombèrent sur le gazon devant eux.

-Finalement la pyramide, c'était pas une bonne idée, gémit Kitsune en se retrouvant écrasé par Isaka et Arisa. Naru et Asuka avait atterrit peu loin, chacune dans une position assez hilarante et Shinobu était pendue au toit. Elle finit d'ailleurs par tomber sur les fesses avec un grand bruit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire? Demanda Mimiko alors que Kimihiro s'intéressait à savoir si Shinobu ne s'était pas fait mal.

-On répétait un numéro de cirque, répliqua Asuka d'un ton ironique, mais non banane on venait te sauver!

-Me sauver? Répéta la brune interdite.

-Oh laisse tomber et partons d'ici! S'empressa de placer Shinobu en tirant par la manche de manteau Mimiko.

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain, elle se souvint vaguement avoir rêvé d'un dragon blanc et d'un dragon noir qui s'enlaçait dans un vol quasi acrobatique. Mais elle n'y accorda que très peu d'importance, se souvenant que son imagination fertile devenait incontrôlable une fois dans le territoire des rêves.

Une chance pour elle, on était dimanche et elle n'avait pas cours. Sinon, elle aurait immédiatement oublié son rêve.

Elle descendit déjeuner à pas de loup, car il était plus de dix heures, et sa mère interdisait les petits déjeuners passé cette heure.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver dans a cuisine Umiko, sa petite sœur de quinze ans qui fouillait dans les placards à la recherche d'un repas décent

-Bonjour Umi!

-Lu' Mi, c'est la dèche, il y a rien à manger.

-Comme d'habitude.

Elle allait s'installer quand sa mère arriva à cet instant, un panier de linge dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici toute les deux?

Les jeunes filles prirent leur airs le plus innocent au monde:

-Rien Maman…

Elle les regarda d'un air inquisiteur, peu convaincu, avant de hausser les épaules et de vider son panier dans la machine à laver:

-Au fait les filles, dépêchez vous de vous préparer, on va voir votre oncle aujourd'hui.

-Hein? C'était pas prévu! S'insurgea Mimiko en retenant de peu son estomac de se manifester.

-Il fait des fouilles dans un grand musée de Toulouse, ça lui ferait plaisir si on passait le voir.

Oh la barbe! Gémit intérieurement la brune alors que Umiko pesait s'il fallait mieux se taire ou rouspéter:

-Combien de temps on va y rester? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-On verra.

Oh la barbe! Re-gémit Mimiko en entendant la phrase maudite qui signifiait: pas de limite de temps.

En soit voir son oncle qui était archéologue faire des fouilles c'était chouette, mais en longueur, ça pouvait devenir ennuyant. Surtout si elle pouvait toucher à rien.

C'était donc avec fatalité que les deux sœurs montèrent en voiture une fois lavée et habillée pour partir au musée du Moyen-âge de Toulouse.

Ancienne église rénovée, apprirent t-elles sur place alors que leur oncle leur montrait le passage qui avait été dégagé sur une série de tunnel en voûte, comme une sorte de nécropole. Ce qui laissait à penser quand on voyait de temps en temps un crâne humain briller sous la lumière des lampes déposée là pour éclairer le chemin aux archéologues.

-On se croirait dans Lara Croft, fit Umiko d'une voix excité.

-N'est-ce pas? Fit l'oncle en tournant la tête vers elle. Mais ne touchez à rien!

Tiens, je le savais!

Ils arrivèrent sur une salle ronde où débutait cinq couloirs noyé dans la pénombre.

-Trois sont coincé par des débris, un descend et se retrouve inondé, quand au dernier c'est un cul de sac, déclara un homme à l'oncle. Tiens, qu'est-ce que font ces mioches ici?

-Elles sont de ma famille, ma sœur me les as refilé pendant qu'elle allait faire du shopping avec une amie. Fais comme si tu ne les avais pas vu. Elles seront sage comme des images, pas vrai les filles? Finit il en se tournant, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elles venaient de disparaître. Les filles?

-On devrait pas être ici, murmura Mimiko sa soeur alors qu'elles remontaient un des couloirs cités.

-Imagine qu'on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant?

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il y avait ici autrefois. Et tu as vu ces os? Ils sont incontestablement humain!

-T'es vraiment qu'une trouillarde!

-C'est pas vrai! Je suis juste pas téméraire! Mimiko s'arrêta brutalement. Umi, t'entend pas des tambours?

-Non. Pourquoi?

-Parce que moi j'en entends.

-C'est ton imagination.

-Non, non! J'entend vraiment des tambours ou plutôt…

…Des pulsations de cœur.

Elle ne le dit pas tout haut car elle sentit qu'elle avait commencé à faire peur à sa sœur.

-Bon bien on a qu'à rebrousser chemin! Fit Umiko, plus très rassuré malgré le fait que elle, elle n'entendait rien.

Mais Mimiko ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle se mit à courir le long du tunnel, sa sœur sur ses talons, la suppliant de faire marche arrière. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac et Mimiko posa ses deux mains sur le mur qui les bloquait. Au grand étonnement d'Umiko le mur se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière. Elle ne fit ni un ni deux et décampa en arrière en appelant son oncle.

-Tonton! Tonton! Y'a le mur du fond du tunnel qui brille!

L'oncle accourut sur le champ, suivi de son ami. Il arriva là où était Umiko en la regardant sévèrement:

-Je vous avez dit de ne toucher à rien!

-C'est pas moi, c'est Mimiko!

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la jeune fille fautive qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait l'air stupéfait devant une entrée de salle marqué par une arche de pierre décoré de sculpture. Le mur avait disparu.

-C'est incroyable! S'exclama l'oncle en se mettant derrière la jeune fille et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. De là où il était à présent, il pouvait voir ce que contenait la salle.

Elle était rempli d'os.

Mais attention, des os immenses, d'un blanc d'ivoire, lisses et propres.

-Berk! Fit Umiko en regardant à son tour le cimetière, c'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais pour une salle secrète.

-Souvent, les salles secrètes ne contiennent que des vieux os, lui expliqua son oncle en souriant, mais ces os, c'est incroyable!

-C'est impossible, on avait sondé avec le gars, et il ne devait pas y avoir de pièce derrière ce mur.

-Remercions Mimiko, c'est à elle que revient tout le mérite de cette découverte! Ria l'oncle en tapotant l'épaule de jeune fille qui regardait intensément les os.

-Vu la taille des os, je dirais que ce sont les os d'un dinosaure! Probablement même un carnivore! Mais ce qui est incroyable c'est qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir été découvert, nettoyé et conservé par le peuple qui a construit cette salle. Mais je suis dans l'impossibilité de donné une époque: ces gravures me sont inconnu! S'exalta l'oncle en caressant un os qui semblait être un tibia.

-Et si c'était un Tyrannosaurus Rex? Proposa son ami.

L'oncle sourit: il allait être célèbre en rajoutant un tyrannosaure à sa liste de découverte.

-Allez les filles, laissez les professionnels s'en occuper maintenant et remontez au niveau du musée!

A suivre…

Mot de l'auteur:

Mimiko: pas grand-chose à dire --. Ma famille est folle.

Umiko: Eh!

Mimiko: Parlais pas de toi.

Umiko: Ya interet!

Asuka: Des os, vous avez découvert des os…

Naru: C'est morbide comme nouveau fic.

Mimiko: Nee, j'ai prévenu que ce serrait du n'importe quoi!


	2. Où ya à nouveau des trucs bizarres

Filles de la Fantaisie

Auteur: Mimiko on ressuscite les morts.

Série: Euh… Donjon et Dragon et l'Odyssée fantastique Lol.

Genre: Délire toujours, magie et ésotérisme. Un pauvre tonton qui en bave.

Couple: Euh… Holy Flame x Deep Dark? (Se fait griller par les deux pas content) JE RIGOLAIS!

Disclaimer:Tout les personnages cité appartiennent aux G.girls ou s'appartienne eux même, faut voir. Holy Flame et Deep Dark m'appartiennent aussi!

Chapitre 2: Où ya à nouveau des trucs bizarres qui se passe…

Le réveil sonna, Asuka le maudit de toute les malédictions possibles et se maudit ensuite. Surtout quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était tête à l'envers par terre et ses jambes encore sur le lit. Et que s'en apercevant, ce qui la tenait encore au lit lâcha et elle se retrouva par terre à manger sa couette.

On était en vacance et elle avait oublié d'éteindre l'alarme. C'était du tout elle.

Elle essaya de remettre ses esprits à leurs place et se souvint brutalement de son rêve: elle avait rêvé de Mimiko. D'un espèce de logo aussi et d'un immense dragon de couleur lait.

Lait…Manger!

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se faire couler un café au lait et se tartiner la confiture de fraise qu'elle avait acheté hier sur du pain.

Elle se lava et s'habilla sans bruits pour ne pas déranger sa mère, quand soudain elle entendit trois coups frappé sur sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir à Mimiko car elle savait que ça ne pouvait être que elle.

-Salut Mi!

-Coucou Asu, tu es prêtes? Demanda la brune en dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Oui. Je laisse juste un message pour ma mère et à nous le shopping!

Elles prirent le bus, puis le train avant d'arriver à Toulouse.

-Si ça te dérange pas, je voudrais avant passer au musée voir mon oncle, demanda Mimiko les mains en prière.

-Oh, celui qui a découvert le dinosaure dans les combles il y a un mois?

-Oui, enfin, il a été un peu aidé, se rappela Mimiko. Elle en avait bien sur parlé à Asuka et aux autres. Du mur lumineux et tout ça. Et du fait qu'à chaque instant elle avait su ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais cela avait vite fait d'être classé dans la catégorie « trucs bizarres » incompréhensible qui arrivait de temps en temps, au même titre que les chaussettes qui disparaissaient et les piles de CD qui tombaient toutes seules.

-Tant que ça nous laisse du temps pour faire les courses de noël.

Aussitôt dit, elles partirent pour le musée où elles entrèrent en catimini, avant de se faire guider par l'ami de son oncle qui avait reconnu Mimiko comme « la mioche aux ossements ». Il les conduirent à son oncle qui leur fit bon accueil:

-Tu devineras jamais, on a réussi à déboucher le tunnel du centre, et on est tombé à nouveau sur un cul de sac.

-Si tu pouvais nous l'ouvrir comme tu l'a fait pour l'autre! S'exclama son ami alors que Mimiko lui lançait un regard noir.

-Je vais te montrer! Lui fit son oncle en l'enjoignant à le suivre.

Asuka et elle ne se firent pas prier, curieuses comme elles l'étaient.

-Dis, tu en as fait quoi des os ? Demanda finalement Mimiko qui était venu pour le savoir.

-On essaye de reconstituer le squelette, mais c'est pas une mince affaire! Surtout qu'on à l'impression qu'il manque le crâne... Demain matin on présentera les os à la presse sur le capitole!

-Ah c'est chouette, mentit Mimiko qui ressentait au fond d'elle comme une espèce de malaise à cette idée.

Son oncle ne semblait plus vouloir dire quoique ce soit.

-Au fait j'ai rêvé d'un dragon cette nuit, déclara Asuka qui voulait détendre un peu son amie. Je crois que c'est dû à cette histoire de tyrannosaure!

-Moi aussi! S'exclama Mimiko, et tu y étais même dedans!

-Tiens c'est marrant parce que…

Asuka s'arrêta de parler: ils étaient arrivés à la fin du tunnel. Par terre et sur les deux côté se tenait des espèce de rond taillé dans une roche blanche qui faisait penser au marbre. A droite et a gauche étaient peint deux symboles différents formé de cercles entrelacés et d'espèces de runes bizarres, l'un noir, l'autre jaune. Et sur la roche centrale à même le sol, les deux symboles semblaient s'être fondu l'un dans l'autre.

Et ça, elles l'avaient déjà vu quelque part.

-C'est comme dans mon rêve! S'exclama Asuka, alors que Mimiko, dont la mémoire était défaillante, recherchait où elle avait bien pût le voir.

-Ah oui!

-Pardon, vous avez dit quelque chose? Demanda l'ami de son oncle.

-Non, non, rien, rien, firent en chœur les deux jeunes filles en reculant de deux pas.

Ce faisant elles se trouvèrent presque au bord de la pierre de marbre.

-Faites attention de ne pas y toucher, les prévint l'oncle en prenant un pinceau pour épousseter un peu de poussières sur le mur de droite.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, car c'était sans compter la maladresse légendaire des jeunes filles qui en se retournant se cognèrent le front l'une sur l'autre et tombèrent sur le pentacle violemment.

La pierre se brisa en deux et tous les motifs se mirent à briller d'une lumière dorée. Mimiko et Asuka se relevèrent aussitôt, consciente d'avoir gaffée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un violent vent se mit à souffler dans le tunnel, étouffant le cri de l'oncle aux oreilles des filles. Un tourbillon commença à se former autour d'elles, les soulevant même du sol de quelques centimètres.

-AAAHHH Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là! Hurla Asuka en essayant de se retenir à Mimiko.

-J'EN SAIS RIEN!

Soudain une violente bourrasque les sépara chacune d'un côté de la pièce, les projetant contre les deux autres pierres des murs. L'oncle de Mimiko était effaré, il essaya de faire quelque chose pour que sa nièce ne se cogne pas de plein fouet contre la roche, mais celle-ci, au lieu de s'écraser dessus, passa à travers comme si le marbre n'avait été que de l'eau. Idem pour la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

Et quand lui-même tenta d'y passer, la roche était redevenu solide.

Il regarda son ami, l'air totalement terrifié.

-Oui, tu viens bel et bien de voir ta nièce et une de ses amies disparaître. Non je n'ai pas d'explication à tout ça. Oui c'est incroyable, encore plus qu'un mur qui disparaît et non je ne vais pas monter avec toi sur ce pentacle pour voir s'il nous arrive la même chose et oui ta sœur va te tuer.

-Non, je voulais dire: Appelle la police.

Asuka se massa la tête, totalement hébété. Elle venait d'atterrir dans une étrange salle close décoré de gravure et de peintures gigantesques montrant des êtres doté d'ailes de forme triangulaire, ou d'oreilles de lapin ou même ne ressemblant à rien de connu. D'autres tableaux montrait des créatures aux allures terrifiantes, passant du griffon aux dragons. Il y avait aussi devant elle, ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une carte du monde. Sauf que les continents ne ressemblaient nullement à ceux connu.

La salle en elle-même était rempli d'immenses ossements, et en son centre trônait un immense crâne de forme allongé et plate, où sortait en relief des espèces de petites cornes sur le haut du front.

Elle était sûrement arrivé dans la salle où on avait entreposé les os du dinosaure, et foi d'Asuka, de prés, elle trouvait que ça n'y ressemblait pas. D'un reptile, oui, mais pas d'un dinosaure.

Elle se releva et entendit comme des tambours. Et elle s'aperçut une fois debout, qu'elle ne portait plus ses habits d'origine.

-Hein, mais que? Quand est-ce que j'ai changé de vêtements moi? Surtout pour mettre des trucs pareils!

La jeune fille se retrouvait maintenant habillé d'un semblant de kimono rouge, descendant au dessus de ses genoux, coupé aux épaules et ouvert largement. En dessous, elle portait un espèce de corset blanc décoré de perles. Le tout était tenu par un large obi, dont le nœud immense lui faisait comme des ailes de papillon derrière elle. A ses pieds, elle portait des cothurnes à lacet qui montait jusqu'à mi cheville. Ses cheveux mi-longs avaient été remonté à l'arrière par une pince, hormis deux mèches qui entourait son visage en plus de sa frange.

Elle fit quelques pas, un peu déboussolée, avant de repérer une porte. Celle-ci était bloquée et un filet d'eau coulait par les interstice de celle-ci, laissant deviner que le passage était inondé.

Elle était donc coincée dans ce lieu morbide. Et réalisa que si le passage était inondé, cela signifiait que les archéologues ne pouvaient pas venir ici, et que ces ossements étaient autres que ceux qu'avait découvert Mimiko.

-Me voila bien! Condamnée à mourir dans une pièce close rempli d'os!

Elle imaginait déjà ses propres os se mélangeant à ceux déjà présent quand une voix retentit dans la pièce:

-_Prête-moi ta force!_

La jeune fille fit un saut de deux mètres avant de lancer d'un ton hésitant, tout en avançant à travers le labyrinthe d'os:

-Qui es là?

-_Approche encore, je suis là._

Asuka finit par arriver au centre de la pièce, au niveau d'un piédestal où était posé le crâne. Devant le piédestal, se tenait une sorte de petit autel, et dessus se tenait une grande baguette à une extrémité pointu, et à une autre le symbole jaune qu'elle avait vu dans le cul de sac.

-_Prends ce bâton: il est à toi. Et prête-moi ta force!_

Le ton vaguement insistant de la demande de l'inconnu fit hésiter Asuka qui préférait rester prudente.

C'était pas parce qu'elle avait traversé un mur qu'elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'on lui disait. Ça pouvait être un piège.

-Qui êtes vous? Montrez-vous enfin!

-_Mais je suis devant toi._

Et a ces mots les orbites vides du crâne semblèrent se mettre à briller. Asuka eut un recul de surprise et sentit que son corps n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'un crâne puisse parler quand la bile lui remonta à la gorge.

Ne pas vomir. Ne SURTOUT pas vomir!

-_Je m'appelle Holy Flame, et j'ai besoin de ta force pour renaître._

Mais oui, marmotte, chocolat, papier alu…J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui passait pas ce matin: sûrement la confiture. Et maintenant j'entends des voix! Logique

-_Prends ce sceptre et tu comprendras que tout ce qui se passe est vrai._

Parce qu'en plus il est télépathe…

Elle n'avait pas le choix après tout, elle était coincé, alors tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas ne pas « prêter sa force » à la bestiole? Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas un Tyrannosaure.

Elle s'empara du sceptre, et à son contact, elle sentit une nouvelle force l'envahir: une puissance gigantesque contenu dans la paume de sa main.

-Cool!

-_Monte sur ma tête maintenant._

-Euh… Je risque pas de vous casser comme ça?

Elle cru entendre un soupir, mais après tout, en plus du rejet que lui inspirait cette idée, elle avait bien brisé une pierre de marbre en deux ce matin. Cependant le crâne semblait solide et était aussi long qu'un petit camion, ainsi y monta-t-elle.

Sur le haut de la tête de la bête, elle surplombait toute la pièce circulaire.

-Chouette vue, mais maintenant je fais quoi moi?

-_Tape la partie pointu du sceptre sur ma tête, je m'occupe du reste._

-De me faire sortir d'ici aussi?

-_Oui, aussi._

Rassurée, Asuka fit ce que lui dit le reptile sans se poser de question. Au contact du crâne et du bout pointu, le motif du pentacle se dessina en grand sur la surface de la salle, brillant de milles couleurs.

Et aussi brusquement que cela, la lumière devint blanche, aveuglant la jeune fille, et elle se sentit pompée de son énergie comme si le reptile aspirait son fluide vital. Elle essaya de crier, mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas douloureux… Elle hésitait même à dire que c'était agréable. Et elle se laissa aller, avant de s'évanouir à bout de force.

Asuka se réveilla doucement. Dos contre le sol bétonneux de la rue, elle avait eu l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Et cette impression de faiblesse ne l'avait pas quitté. En regardant le ciel, elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait jour, mais que le soleil perçait doucement: c'était l'aube.

Elle avait dormi dans la rue!

Merde! Maman! Fut sa première pensée. Sa deuxième pensée fut quelle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, avant que, regardant le sceptre qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main, elle ne se souvienne des évènements passés.

Et sa troisième pensée fut pour Mimiko. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir bien vu avec tout ce vent, mais il lui semblait bien que la jeune fille avait été aspiré par un symbole, elle aussi.

La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était l'oncle de Mimiko. Mais elle ne savait pas où le trouver. Puis elle se souvint qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait une conférence de presse ce matin. Elle chercha l'heure sur son bras, mais se souvint qu'elle avait changé d'habits et qu'on lui avait pas laissé sa montre. Et elle doutait que son bâton lui permette de lire l'heure. Tout en marchant vers le capitole, elle leva les yeux sur les boutiques pour apercevoir un pendule. Et ses efforts furent récompensé devant une pharmacie dont la devanture, en plus de vanter les mérites d'un nouvel amincissant, était pourvu d'une horloge.

-9h00.

Il devait être en train de commencer.

Asuka se mit à courir vers la station de métro la plus proche, avant de se souvenir que son sac avec son porte feuille avait aussi disparut. Et son bâton ne devait pas non plus être un distributeur d'argent.

Elle grommela en passant la station de métro, insensible aux regards des passants étonné autant sur sa tenue que par son comportement.

Elle courut comme si des ailes lui étaient poussé sur le dos et arriva vingt minutes plus tard au niveau de la place où toute une foule s'était réuni. On voyait sans problème le gros tas d'os qui s'élevait derrière la haute silhouette de l'oncle de Mimiko. Elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher.

Plus que fatiguée, la jeune fille s'effondra un peu à l'écart de la foule. Le reptile avait vraiment pompé toute son énergie...

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Asuka tourna la tête pour apercevoir les boucles rousses de Kitsune:

-Est ce que ça va Asu? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis un peu fatigué...

-Asu, où étais tu? On t'a cherché partout hier! Tes parents ont même prévenu la police! Mimiko n'est pas avec toi? La questionna Isaka qui avait couru dans sa direction après l'avoir vu.

-Il m'est arrivé un truc dément! Soupira Asuka à Arisa qui s'était jointe à elle.

-Dément comment?

-Super dément. Vous êtes toutes là?

-Ru-chan et Shin sont à l'avant de la foule. On peut pas les récupérer! Shin joue les journalistes et Naru fait un exposé sur les dinosaures. C'est quoi ces fringues? Tu vas au carnaval!

Alors qu'Asuka allait se mettre à raconter son histoire, un tremblement de tonnerre rugit et le ciel sembla se déchirer, délivrant de son étreinte une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui se mit à tomber en chute libre la tête en avant. La foule cria d'horreur.

La jeune fille portait tout comme Asuka un court kimono rouge coupé aux manches et une longue baguette en tout point identique hormis le symbole qui la surmontait.

-MIMIKO! Réagirent ses amies en la reconnaissant.

Et comme si la jeune fille ne s'inquiétait pas de ce saut dans le vide, avec un looping elle se redressa avant d'atterrir sans dommage au niveau de l'estrade ,un genoux replié, l'autre levé, au milieu des ossements.

Son oncle ouvrit a bouche, mais rien n'en sortit, de plus la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'y intéresser.

Elle brandit devant elle sa baguette et le symbole se mit à briller. Un immense crâne identique à celui qui avait fait la causette à Asuka apparut.

Holy Flame? Non...

Mimiko grimpa sur celui-ci sans attendre et tapa de la pointe de son sceptre l'os. Asuka savait à quoi s'attendre, mais elle s'aperçut qu'avec la lumière, elle n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'était passé.

La lumière du pentacle de Mimiko était différente, plus sombre. Et elle vu le crâne se redresser, les os autour de lui vibrer violemment, avant que des vertèbres se mirent à bouger et à se recoller au crâne, et ainsi de suite, tous les ossements reprirent leur place d'origine, et une fois que le squelette fut recomposé des muscles, des veines se mirent à parcourir le corps de la bête, suivi d'une peau d'écailles noires et d'une membrane moins épaisses pour les ailes.

C'est là qu'Asuka tilta. Pas un tyrannosaure ça, un dragon oui!

Merde **UN DRAGON**.

La foule autour d'elle semblait l'avoir compris dés que le lézard avait tourné sa tête squelettique sur elle. Ses orbites vide se remplissant de blanc et de rouge. Sur la place c'était la panique. Le dragon en se reconstituant avait défoncé la moitié du bâtiment de la mairie d'un coup de queue.

Mimiko quand à elle gisait presque inconsciente sur le haut du front de la bête. Le dragon a fit doucement glisser à terre avant d'étendre ses ailes et de les battre pour s'envoler.

C'est alors que sortant de nulle part, un autre dragon apparut. Ses écailles blanches réfléchissait la lumière du soleil, et Asuka su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Holy Flame cette fois, pour l'avoir vu dans ses rêves. Mais qui était l'autre dragon alors?

-_Deep Dark, le dragon de l'Envers,_ lui répondit aussitôt Holy Flame.

Les deux dragons volèrent l'un vers l'autre avant de se lancer dans une espèce de ballet aéronautique comme si les deux géants jouaient ensemble.

Ils vont tout détruire! Gémit intérieurement Asuka, consciente que c'était de a faute si Holy était là, vivant, et pas en morceaux de squelettes.

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, le sol sous Asuka décida de se la jouer sable mouvant pentaclique, tout comme du côté de Mimiko qui s'était relevé d'horreur en voyant ses pieds disparaître dans le sol.

La brune repéra Umiko, Shinobu et Naru qui montait sur l'estrade pour l'aider. Et au niveau d'Asuka, Kitsune, Arisa et Isaka. Elle leur fit signe de ne pas approcher:

-Non! Ne me touchez pas! Ça pourrait vous arriver aussi!

-Mais Mi, murmura Umiko, repoussé, on peut pas te laisser comme ça!

-Ta soeur à raison! Rugit Shinobu qui attrapa solidement la main de Mimiko, et comme de juste, elle mit aussi à s'enfoncer.

Naru attrapa par reflexe sa main, Umiko l'autre.

Et tout s'accéléra. Les dragons plongèrent sur leur sauveuse respective.

Les huit jeunes filles se mirent à tomber dans l'obscurité la plus totale avant d'heurter un sol.

A suivre...

Le mot de l'auteur:

Asuka: Ouah on parle beaucoup de nous!

Mimiko: Ouais, mais c'est pas le cas au prochain chapitre --. J'y apparais même pas!

Naru: Umiko, moi et Shinobu non plus d'ailleurs... Bah ça fera un peu de repos!

Isaka: Tu te rend compte que Deep à démolis la mairie de Toulouse!

Mimiko: il est encore un peu mal élevé! Hein le gentil dragon sa maman (flatte Deep et se fait bouffer la main TT).

Asuka: -- Rappelle moi ça mange quoi un dragon?

Mimiko (TT): Viande rouge brûlée! (Lui montre sa main écarlate de sang).

Kitsune: Eeerk...

Asuka: Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de pas réveiller Holy...

Mimiko: T'avais pas le choix de toute açon! Y'aurait pas eu d'histoires sinon!


	3. La joyeuse petite compagnie débarque

Filles de la Fantasie

Auteur: NAN POSE CE JEUX PAR TERRE! Euh... Mimiko

Série: Un chtit peu de tout, mais là, surtout de Grandia (mon premier RPG).

Genre: Délire, enfin j'essaye, j'ai conscience que le chapitre précédant était peut être plus angst que délire... Les G.girls perdus au pays des RPG.

Couple:  rieeeeennnnnnn !

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages cité appartiennent aux G.girls ou s'appartienne eux même, faut voir. Holy Flame et Deep Dark m'appartiennent aussi!

Disclaimer2: Euh le chameau et le Moogay sont au jeu Grandia ce que la tour Eiffel est à Paris (pour moi en tout cas). Le statut Mage blanc et Invoqueur est copyright Final Fantasy X-2, mais je crois que ça ne valait pas la peine de le préciser...

Chapitre 3: Un mage blanc, Une nomade, Une guerrière du pays de Delph et un Invoqueur: La joyeuse petite compagnie débarque à Traverse.

Un oiseau gazouillait. Arisa sentit un vent frais la lécher et se roula dans l'herbe pour s'étirer, à moitié réveillé. Puis elle ouvrit un œil, puis un second. Elle vit le feuillage des arbres, le ciel et les nuages. Un ciel embrasé de rose, de mauve et de jaune comme à la tombée de la nuit, mais en plus extraordinaire. Et quelque chose au fond d'elle songeait que ce n'était pas normal.

Déja, que faisait-elle dans le gazon?

Sans oser bouger, elle repassa les derniers évènements dans sa tête. La disparition d'Asuka et de Mimiko. La conférence de presse que Shin et Naru les avaient suppliés d'aller voir. Asu qui avait réapparu, suivi de Mi. Le dragon. Non, les dragons qui étaient apparus. Asu qui s'était mise à s'enfoncer dans le sol et pour finir, la chute...

Dans le noir le plus complet, sans rien pour se rattraper ou s'accrocher, sans un bruit, dans la solitude la plus totale et d'une longueur terrifiante. Arisa se souvenait très bien de l'effroi qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là.

Tout lui semblait tellement réel, mais ça n'avait été apparemment qu'un horrible cauchemar, dont elle venait de se réveiller.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir dans ce bois…

Ce bois ?

Elle se releva sur son séant pour mieux observer son environnement.

Yep, elle était entourée de chênes et de buissons épineux. Mais l'herbe où elle se tenait était coupé ras et la terre était meuble. Asuka, Kitsune et Isaka y gisait, apparemment elles aussi endormi. Ce n'était pas normal.

Autre chose qui n'était pas normal, songea t'elle avec horreur, c'était qu'elle était dans une tunique de cuir noir assez déshabillé. Où était passé son t-shirt et sa longue jupe ?

Elle portait un anneau de fer autour de son cou où étaient attachées des chainettes qui tenaient son haut en place. Parlant-en de ce haut : il y avait juste de quoi cacher sa poitrine. Toute sa taille et son ventre était découvert. Mais en bas, c'était pire, elle ne portait qu'une culotte reliée par des porte-jarretelles à de longues bottes lâches. Sur ses avant-bras elle portait aussi de longs anneaux métalliques et ses cheveux blond et longs avait été monté en une haute couette en laissant tomber deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Heureusement que le costume était complété d'une grande cape noir dans laquelle elle se drapa avant de ramper vers Kitsune.

-Tsune ! L'appela t'elle, réveille toi !

La jeune fille fronça à peine les sourcils avant de se retourner vers elle, toujours paisiblement endormi.

Elle aussi portait un costume bizarre, nota Arisa en la secouant légèrement à l'épaule. Mais celui-ci faisait office de tenue de nonne par rapport au sien.

Elle était recouverte d'un manteau blanc mi-long, pourvu d'une capuche où dépassaient quelques mèches de la chevelure rousse de Kitsune. En dessous, elle portait une espèce de robe chinoise blanche coupé dans un tissu assez épais, et une paire de bottes hautes bordées de fourrures. La seule couleur hormis le blanc présente sur son habit était le rouge qui bordait le bord du manteau et de la capuche, des runes qui étaient présentes sur celle-ci, sur le haut de la robe et sur la grande boucle d'oreilles qu'elle portait à gauche.

-Kitsune ! Appela plus fort Arisa.

Cette fois-ci Kitsune ouvrit ses yeux. Elle porta la main à sa tête avant de regarder la blonde d'un air perdu :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de bailler.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Arisa en grimaçant, Tiens regarde comment je me suis réveillé, continua t'elle en ouvrant légèrement sa cape pour que Kitsune voit sa tenue.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se regarder à son tour :

-Mon dieu où sont mes habits ? Qui nous a habillées comme ça ?

-Il n'y a personne dans les parages apparemment, fit Arisa en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elles.

-Et si c'était une caméra caché ? proposa Kitsune en tirant un peu sur sa capuche pour cacher son visage.

-Tu veux dire une émission de caméra caché ! Dans ce cas là ils ont de gros budget pour faire des dragons aussi réels !

-Ah oui, les dragons… J'avais complètement oublié !

-Je me demande comment t'as fais pour oublier ça…

Kitsune soupira avant de remarquer Isaka et Asuka vautrée dans l'herbe :

-Vas réveiller Asu, je m'occupe d'Isa !

Et pendant que Arisa rampait toujours emmitouflée dans sa cape, Kitsune rejoint à quatre patte la brune.

Elle non plus n'avait pas été épargnée…

Tout comme Arisa, elle avait hérité d'un haut jaune et vert assez court et d'une culotte rouge qu'on voyait sous le pantalon bouffant qui était fait d'un tissu orangé transparent. Elle portait à ses pieds des bottines de cuir brun clair et à son cou, à ses bras, ses poignets et ses oreilles des bijoux apparemment fait d'or. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été retenus par une petite demi-couette nouée par un ruban dorée.

-Isa-chan ?

La jeune fille papillonna légèrement des yeux avant de regarder Kitsune, l'air pas très réveillé :

-Kit, qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? Bailla-t-elle.

-Kitsune ! Isaka ! Asuka ne veut pas se réveiller ! Gémit Arisa au chevet d'Asuka.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Kitsune. Tu as bien essayé ?

-Oui ! Je l'ai secoué comme un cocotier ! Peut être qu'elle est malade ! Elle n'avait pas l'air bien quand on l'a revu au Capitole !

Kitsune essaya de réfléchir posément, avant de se frotter les yeux violemment.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas Kit ? Demanda Isaka en surprenant son geste. C'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas tes lentilles !

-Non c'est pas ça… Etrangement je vois très bien, mais c'est juste que vous brillez bizarrement…

-On brille ? Nous ? Questionna Isaka à Arisa, avant que celle-ci réponde négativement.

-De toute façon, il faut qu'on trouve un hôpital ou une clinique pour Asuka, on leur demandera d'ausculter aussi tes yeux.

-Mais où tu veux qu'on trouve une clinique en plein milieu d'un bois Arisa ! S'exclama Kitsune, agacé.

-Bein…

-Erreur ! On n'est pas au milieu d'un bois, répliqua Isaka, penchée sur un buisson. On est à l'orée juste à côté d'une ville !

Kitsune vint aussitôt la rejoindre : effectivement, passé deux mètres, plus d'arbres mais un champ de maïs, et plus loin une espèce de muraille d'où on voyait dépasser des toits et des cheminées. Une petite route dallée y menait, empruntés par des piétons et, pour le grand étonnement de Kitsune, de charrettes poussées par des bœufs ou des chevaux de traits et par des cavaliers. Elles étaient trop loin pour qu'elle en soit sure, mais il lui semblait avoir aperçu, dépassant pendant un instant de derrière un chariot rempli de pailles, un grand oiseau jaune monté par un homme.

-Pardon de te contredire, mais ça m'a plutôt l'air d'un village… Pas sur qu'il y aura un médecin.

-Oui, mais il y aura sûrement quelqu'un d'assez aimable pour nous conduire en voiture, voire même en tracteur à la ville voisine.

-Pas sur non plus, fut la réponse évasive de Kitsune en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas vu un seul moyen de locomotion à moteur parmi toutes celles qu'il y avait sur la route.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix : il faut bien qu'on rentre à Toulouse ! On ne doit pas en être bien loin…Je vais porter Asuka ! Aidez-moi à la mettre sur mon dos ! Déclara Arisa en se mettant accroupi.

-Tu es sure que tu arriveras à la porter ? Demanda Isaka après l'avoir aidé.

Arisa se leva, la jeune fille sur son dos, et étonnamment elle ne semblait pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume. La blonde fut étonnée de se découvrir si forte.

-Nan ça va, pas de problème ! Allons-y !

Après avoir assuré deux fois à Isaka qu'Asuka était très légère, Arisa et ses amies sortirent du bois et prirent l'unique route qui menait à l'entrée de la ville.

Aussitôt, elles sentirent les regards des gens autour d'elles. Les personnes présentent le long de la route s'écartaient à leur passage, se lançaient des regards contenant à la fois suspicion, terreur, curiosité et, oui, peut être aussi de la haine.

Kitsune essaya de se persuader que ce n'était pas à cause de leur vêtement, car la plupart des paysans portaient eux aussi des tenues assez… Spéciales. Et tellement différentes les unes des autres.

Continuant à marcher, elles arrivèrent devant l'imposante arche d'entrée faite probablement en bois et où avait été gravé le mot « TRAVERSE » en très gros. Sans dire un mot, les jeunes filles conscientes de l'état d'Asuka durent se forcer à entrer dans la ville.

Et là un festival de couleurs et de son se déployèrent à leurs yeux. Il était difficile de décrire la ville avec les mots qu'elles connaissaient, car elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elles avaient déjà vu. C'est comme si toutes les cultures existantes dans le monde s'étaient regroupées en un seul lieu, et avait construit leurs maisons côte à côte. L'allée principale était large et dallée de mosaïque, elle était aussi largement occupée par des stands, par les boutiques qui débordaient en dehors des bâtiments, et par une foule mouvante qui discutait activement.

Mais quand Arisa posa un pied sur la route, les plus proche voix se turent et les regards se firent hostiles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de stopper sur le coup, retenant Asuka qui avait bien manqué partir à la renverse. Le menton et la tête de la jeune fille se reposa aussitôt sur son épaule, Kitsune passa devant elle avec un petit sourire et la blonde se sentit à nouveau le courage de continuer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ces gens avaient des raisons de lui en vouloir. Sa tenue était, certes, TRES ouvertes, mais eux n'étaient pas fringués mieux.

Heureusement pour elle, la vue de Kitsune sembla tous les replonger dans leur discussion. Du moins en apparence.

Isaka se mit à sa hauteur et lui pris le bras :

-Je n'ai jamais vu une ville pareille.

-Moi non plus… Mais compte pas sur moi pour leur demander quoique ce soit !

-Il faut pourtant demander à l'un de ces braves villageois notre chemin, répliqua Isaka, songeuse.

-Alors vas-y Isa, déclara Kitsune du tac au tac, un sourire ironique fiché aux lèvres.

-Meuh t'as vu comment je suis habillé ? Ils ne vont pas me prendre au sérieux…

La rousse soupira en comprenant là où voulez en venir Isaka, et elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle tomba sur les regards mi insistants mi suppliant de ses deux amies.

-Ca sert à rien de faire ce regard là, je suis pas Mimiko moi !

-S'illllll teeeeee pllaiiiiiiiiiitttttt ! OOnnnneeegggaaaaiiiiiii Kitsune sama!

-Pff, n'oubliez pas de me ramasser quand je serais en morceaux…

-Youpi !

Et Kitsune s'effectua, elle se détacha du groupe pour se diriger vers un commerçant habillé d'un kimono jaune qui moulait son épaisse silhouette :

-Excusez-moi ? Où sommes-nous ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le commerçant sursauta sur le coup, apparemment totalement étonné qu'elle lui ait adressé la parole : il se mit à suer à grosses gouttes.

-Ma foi, z'êtes à Traverse seigneur !

-Et où puis-je trouver un hôpital ou un médecin ?

L'homme se mit à déglutir bruyamment, passant une main autour de son cou, preuve d'un embarras croissant :

-Opitale ? Médessin ? Pardon seigneur je ne les connais pas… Sont-ce de savants mots ? Je ne suis qu'un honnête marchand !

Sa réaction prit de court la jeune fille. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi l'homme en face d'elle avait si peur, et pourquoi il l'appelait « seigneur » ?

-Connais-tu alors un endroit où je pourrais emmener mon amie se reposer ? Finit-elle par dire en lui désignant Asuka.

-Ma foi, oui. Continuez quelques temps et vous pouvez pas le manquer ! Ct'une auberge très connue !

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est un plaisir seigneur, haleta t'il alors que son état dénotait tout le contraire.

Kitsune rejoignit Isaka et Arisa qui avait écouté la discussion depuis le début :

-Bein dis donc, tu lui as mis une de ces pressions là !

-Ne rigole pas 'Risa, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Chais pas vous, mais moi j'ai pas un sou sur moi.

-Moi j'ai du mal à voir où je pourrais en avoir ! Y'a même pas de poches dans ces fringues de cuir !

-Idem pour moi, fit remarquer Isaka, mais je pense qu'ils seront assez aimable pour s'occuper d'Asuka quand même !

-AIMABLE ? Où tu vois de l'_amabilité_ ici ? Grogna Arisa avec une grimace. En plus il y aura rien pour Asu à part du lait de chèvre dans une auberge !

-On ne peut pas savoir, on ne perd rien à aller y jeter un coup d'œil, soupira Isaka d'un air confus.

Sans autre chose à faire les jeunes filles continuèrent le long de l'allée jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir manquer un grand bâtiment luxueux de type visiblement moyen-orient. Le toit en champignon qui s'élevait au dessus d'elle brillait comme de l'or pur.

-CA, une auberge ? Où sont les chèvres ?

-On dirait que t'es presque déçu 'Risa, lui fit remarquer Kitsune avec un rictus en entrant à l'intérieur par la porte qui avait la forme d'une façade de mosquée.

-Meuh non !

Arisa s'empressa de rejoindre Kitsune et Isaka, contente d'entrer dans un bâtiment et de quitter la rue où tout le monde la dévisageait.

Et là elle resta bouche bée, dans le même état des deux autres filles. Non, ce n'était pas la beauté de l'intérieur, ni la cascade et la source chaude qui dévalait au centre de la pièce, ni les tables du buffet qui débordaient en abondance de plats étonnants et à l'allure appétissante, mais à la chose qui se tenait derrière le comptoir et qui leur adressait grand sourire.

-Euh les filles dites-moi si je suis folle, mais ya comme un CHAMEAU qui me fixe en souriant ! Déclara Arisa la bouche grande ouverte d'ébahissement.

-Si c'est le cas, c'est une hallucination collective, continua Isaka en fixant l'équidé qui leur faisait signe d'approcher d'un sabot.

Ce fut plus parce qu'elles étaient déphasées qu'elles obéirent. Avec du recul, elles auraient pût trouver cette réaction complètement dénué de sens. Oui. Mais c'aurait été avant de voir un chameau se tenir sur ses pattes arrière sans problème et porter une tunique de lin avec même un petit chapeau rouge de forme concave entre ses deux oreilles recouverte de poil auburn.

Le summum de la surprise fut atteint quand il leur adressa la parole :

-Bienvenue à l'hôtel Al Quada ! Tonna t-il d'une voix grave, légèrement snob. Voila un étrange équipage : un mage blanc, une nomade, une guerrière du pays de Delph et un Invoqueur de l'Endroit!

Les jeunes filles ne purent que glapir devant l'inconcevable.

-Le chameau, il parle ! Bégaya Arisa qui n'avait toujours pas refermé sa bouche.

Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard méprisant en le fermant d'un coup de sabot, avant de se tourner vers Kitsune qui semblait l'intéresser beaucoup plus que les trois autres filles.

-Bien que puis-je faire pour vous Seigneur?

-Nous avons besoin d'un lit pour notre amie, lui répondit-elle troublée autant par le fait de parler à un chameau que celui-ci l'ait appelé « Seigneur » comme le marchand dehors. Elle aurait voulu lui demander des précisions là-dessus s'il ne s'était pas remis à parler.

-Vous parlez de l'Invoqueur ? Vous devez très bien savoir que Traverse est neutre. La guerre ne nous concerne pas et nous ne gagnions rien à aider un côté ou l'autre…

-Euh… Pardon, la guerre, quel rapport ? Hallucina Kitsune qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait.

-Vous n'ignorez sûrement pas Seigneur, que la jeune fille ici présente est une Invoqueur de l'Endroit et qu'elle est par ce fait au service de l'armée de l'Endroit. D'ailleurs je vous trouve en tout aussi étrange compagnie avec cette guerrière, fit le chameau en parlant d'Arisa comme si elle n'était pas là. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la blonde qu'il ne releva pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, les guerrière du pays de Delph ont mauvaise réputation, c'est bien connu… Elles ne sont pas très appréciées ici…

Voila ce qui expliquait pas mal en partie la réaction des gens, songea Arisa.

-Ce sont mes amies, réagit Kitsune qui n'appréciait pas le ton que prenait le chameau. Et Arisa ne viens pas de Dess ou je ne sais quoi, elle vient de Toulouse, tout comme Asuka !

-Delph, rectifia le chameau, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'insulter vos amis Seigneur, et pour vous prouver ma bonne fois, je vais même appeler un herboriste pour qu'il l'examine. Mais par pur curiosité, où se trouve ce pays que vous appelez « Toulouse », est-ce sur l'Endroit ou sur l'Envers ?

Kitsune lui lança un regard perdu pendant qu'Arisa lui marmonnait : « eh bien ça résout bien notre problème pour rentrer, ils ne savent même pas où c'est ! Pire, ils n'en ont jamais entendu parler ! »

-Ce n'est pas grave, résolu le chameau, suivez-moi Seigneur, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Pour quatre personnes je suppose ? Se retourna-t-il vers elle avec un soupir désespéré. Mais Kitsune n'était pas prête à lâcher l'affaire.

-Oui.

Le chameau eut un râle pour réponse et les conduisit à droite de son comptoir en passant par une porte voilée, ils passèrent le long d'une série de portes avant de grimper un étage et d'arriver à un couloir où les portes étaient plus espacées et plus finement décorée. Il leur ouvrit la première porte et les invita à s'installer pendant que l'herboriste arrivait.

La chambre qu'ont leur avaient attribué était outrageusement fastueuse, tout semblait fait pour sombrer dans la luxure, comme leur fit remarquer Isaka en s'écroulant sur un canapé-lit recouvert de teintures de soie et de coussins et en attrapant un raisin dans une coupe qui débordait de fruits exotiques et qui était posé sur une table basse devant elle. Dans ce décor et dans ses habits, elle offrait le spectacle d'une peinture datant de la Renaissance.

En plus du canapé-lit, et de la petite table se tenaient quatre lits d'une place et demie aux hauts montants, munis d'une moustiquaire faite de voiles carmin et oranges. Bien sur elle ne comptait pas les œuvres d'art, ni toute la dorure, ni la petite fontaine qui coulait d'une eau clair et clapotante au centre de la pièce, ni la salle de bain pourvu d'une grande baignoire constamment remplie d'eau thermale qui se changeait à l'aide d'un processus de pompe ingénieux.

-Purée la claaaaasssse, s'exclama Arisa en déposant le corps endormi de Asuka sur un des lits. Il a pas fait les choses à moitié l'animal !

-Si tu veux bien, on évitera de penser que c'est un animal. C'est assez dérangeant comme ça, grommela Kitsune en ouvrant un des nombreux robinets qui longeaient la baignoire. Des bulles de couleurs vertes en sortirent.

-Et d'abord comment ça ce fait qu'un animal aussi noble que celui de la race des chameaux puissent se comporter comme un être humain ? Se demanda Isaka.

-C'est ce que je me suis souvent demander aussi, lui répondit une voix anormalement aigüe.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Oui, pourquoi un habitant de Zil prendrait-ils la peine de se comporter comme un être humain, quoiqu'en y pensant bien, c'est faux, il se comporte comme un être supérieur à l'humain.

Arisa haussa un sourcil : Et c'était un lapin portant une jaquette jaune et un trousseau haut comme un enfant qui leur disait ça !

-Mais vous venez d'où vous comme ça ? Demanda Kitsune qui commençait à en avoir marre des animaux parlants.

-Du quartier Mooguay bien sur pardi !

-Sur que c'est une évidence, ironisa Arisa.

-Qui êtes vous nom d'un petit bonhomme ! S'exclama Isaka en dévisageant de plus prêt le lapin. Il se portait lui aussi sur ses deux pattes qui étaient plus grande que celle de ceux de son espèce, les iris de ses yeux étaient rouges et humain et ses oreilles étaient aussi dix fois plus grandes.

-Voila une jolie expression mam'zelle ! Je suis Galmay le Mooguay ! Herboriste ! Allons allons ! Laissez-moi ausculter cette demoiselle.

Et sur ce, il sauta sur le lit aux côtés d'Asuka.

Les jeunes filles s'approchèrent, intriguée.

Il se frotta le menton, un instant, avant de se tourner vers Kitsune :

-Bah cette demoiselle n'a rien de grave, elle a juste utilisé un bon nombre de sa puissance magique.

-Sa puissance magique ? Répétèrent bêtement les jeunes filles.

-Mais oui voyons, vous ne le voyez pas Seigneur ? Vous êtes un Mage blanc, vos pouvez voir les auras magique de chacun. Et vous devez bien penser qu'un Invoqueur a plus de puissance que ce qu'à en ce moment votre amie…

-Mais de quoi voulez vous parler en disant « aura » ?

-Je veux parler de la lumière blanche qui entoure quiconque a de la magie et que seuls les Mages blancs, noirs et certains privilégiés du Peuple peuvent voir…

-Alors la lumière blanche que je vois sur les gens c'est ça ! Compris Kitsune.

-Regardez la guerrière : son aura est très petite car son potentiel magique est très faible. Maintenant regardez la nomade : son potentiel à elle est plus élevé, on le voit à son aura qui est plus présente. Si l'Invoqueur était à son mieux, elle serait entourée d'une épaisse aura, mais comme elle a usé de magie, il est devenu minuscule. C'est ainsi qu'on peut juger du potentiel magique de chacun.

-J'ai rien compris, conclut Arisa alors que Kitsune semblait quand à elle comprendre très bien ce que lui disait le lapin.

-Avec du repos et du temps, le potentiel de votre amie se reconstituera de lui-même et elle ira mieux, termina Galmay.

-Vous qui semblez savoir des tas de trucs, dites moi pourquoi tout e monde m'appelle « Seigneur » ici ? Le questionna Kitsune qui avait cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

-Pourquoi ça ne vous plait-pas ?

-Pas vraiment, non, gémit-elle.

-C'est parce que les Mages blancs font partit d'une caste supérieur, tout comme les Invoqueur, ils sont respectés, craint et ont droit à certains avantages comme leurs chambres d'auberges gratuite… Enfin, la vérité c'est plus que la note de frais est envoyée à l'Ecole de Magie ! C'est marrant que votre Maître nous vous ais jamais parlé de tout ça…

-Est-ce que vous connaissez la ville de Toulouse ? Tenta Isaka alors que Kitsune ne savait que répondre au Mooguay.

-Ca se trouve sur l'Endroit ou sur l'Envers ?

Il y eu un soupir désespéré de la part de chacune des filles.

-Au fait, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'à invoqué votre amie pour se mettre dans cet état là, ce devait être un monstre très puissant ! Fit le lapin, piqué par sa curiosité.

-Oh, un dragon c'est tout.

-C'est formidable ça ! Mais de quel type de dragon s'agissait-il ?

-Aucune idée.

-Bon…Fit-il un peu déçu, si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésitais pas à venir me voir au quartier Moogay de Traverse ! Déclara Galmay avant d'ajouter : Je vous conseille d'aller sur le champ gouter aux repas de cet hôtel, ils sont excellents ! D'autant plus quand ça vous est gratuit !

Le Moogay s'éclipsa aussitôt par la porte de la chambre.

Kitsune s'effondra sur le lit le plus proche, c'est-à-dire celui adjacent à Asuka :

-Mon dieu, je me demande si ce n'est pas un rêve…

-Pense pas, répliqua Arisa d'un air contrit, j'ai faim !

-Non mais est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir vu un chameau, puis un lapin me parler de magie ! De M.A.G.I.E ! Epela Kitsune au comble du désespoir.

-Non, répondit Isaka, et soit c'est une farce à portée nationale, soit j'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir du mal à retrouver Toulouse.

-L'endroit…L'envers…La guerre… Les dragons… Les Guerrières… Les Nomades… Les Mages blanc et noir… Le Peuple… Les Invoqueur… Zil… Mooguay, répéta Arisa en prenant soin de rien oublier. Tout cela n'a aucun sens !

-Pourtant nous avons bien vu Asuka et ce dragon. Et ces vêtements… D'ailleurs j'y pense, ça signifierais que Mimiko aussi est un Invoqueur puisque elle a fait revivre le grand dragon noir, réalisa Isaka.

-Ouah c'est cool, et moi je suis une guerrière !

-C'est impossible 'Risa, on a jamais eu de pouvoir avant ce jour, répliqua Kitsune qui n'arrivais pas à y croire.

-Oui, mais ose nous dire que tu ne vois pas nos auras magiques ! La défia Isaka.

-Non, mais…

-Et moi en y pensant bien, je me sens en pleine forme et j'ai pût porter Asuka sans aucun problème alors que normalement ça ne m'aurait pas été si simple !

-C'est tout de même incroyable cette histoire !

-De toute façon, c'est pas grave, on peut rien faire tant que Asu ne se sera pas réveillé et la guerrière à faim ! Rappela Arisa en levant la main timidement.

Kitsune et Isaka soupirèrent de concert, mais se levèrent quand même pour partir de la chambre. Elles étaient en train de descendre les escaliers quand Kitsune se remit à piquer une crise :

-On dirait que ça te fais rien toute ces choses qui nous arrive en bloc ! On a perdu connaissance le matin, on s'est réveillé il était aussi le matin d'après ce que je vois sur cette horloge même si le ciel est toujours bleu, rose, orange et jaune, et maintenant il est midi ! Ca veut dire que ça fait un jour et demi qu'on est absente là bas !

-Heureusement qu'on est en vacance, se dit Isaka doucement en pensant aux heures de cours qu'elle aurait pût manquer.

-Tiens c'est vrai ça ! Dit-elle plus haut, chez nous on était en hiver alors qu'ici on semblerait être en plein été !

-C'est normal pour une île, répliqua le chameau qui passait dans le coin.

En entendit alors un cri résonner jusqu'à la rue principal :

-QUOAAAA UNE IIIIIIILLLLLLLLEEEE ?

Mot de l'auteur :

Mimiko : Eh oui, une île !

Asuka : Ne dis pas ça d'un air si triomphant !

Mimiko : Beuh il a rien de triomphant mon ton… Ou peut être un peu… J'aime compliquer la vie des gens !

Kitsune : Ca on l'avait UN PETIT PEU COMPRIS !

Mimiko : Vous z'allez pas m'en vouloir tout de même ?

Arisa : Bah si on te boude ! En plus j'ai le mal de mer !

Mimiko : Maieuuuuuh…. Bouh…

Umiko : Et nous quand est ce qu'on reparle de NOUS !

Shinobu : Euh non, moi on peut m'oublier, c'est pas grave !

Mimiko : PAS MAINTENANT ! Je m'éclate trop avec Kit, Isa et 'Risa pour les lacher

Kitsune : Simpa…

Mimiko : D'autant plus que le chapitre suivant nous fais rencontrer un autre personnage interessant…

Asuka/Arisa : Qui c'esssssttttt ?

Mimiko : Suuuuurrrrpppriiiiseu.


	4. Gabin

Filles de la Fantaisie

Auteur: Le plus naturellement Mimiko (enfin aussi nature qu'on puisse l'être à 01h 46)

Série: Grandia pour certains trucs, oh et puis une petite allusion à Spyro, on verra bien si Umiko sera capable de la voir.

Genre: Roooh un pervers ! Délire, aventure et pleins d'autres trucs mit dans un mixeur pour former ce que vous avez devant les yeux.

Couple: Euh ya un mage blanc qui drague Kitsune, ça compte? Kitsune: Non ça compte pas, il est trop vieux pour moi et en plus les mages blancs en ont pas le droit!

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages cité appartiennent aux G.girls ou s'appartienne eux même, faut voir. Gabin m'appartient aussi alors pas touche, j'l'aime bien ce type là !

Disclaimer2: THE Chameau est à Grandia.

Chapitre 4 : Gabin

Les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent assises autour d'une table ronde, le choc de la dernière nouvelle passée, sans toucher toutefois à leurs assiettes. Pourtant la table regorgeait de plats appétissants. Ou du moins qui le semblait.

Arisa décida de crever l'abcès en se servant d'une tranche de viande sombre accompagnée de ce qui ressemblait à des flageolets. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elles se trouvaient sur une île en pleins océans qui allaient lui faire oublier son estomac. Elle coupa la viande et la porta à ses lèvres, et heureuse fut-elle de s'apercevoir que c'était excellent.

-Mmh les filles vous devriez y gouter !

Isaka fit une grimace en tâtonnant le mets de sa fourchette :

-Tu rigoles ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'animal qui a donné cette chose marronâtre…

Des clients derrière elle et qui les dévisageaient depuis leur arrivé se firent un plaisir de lui répondre.

-Ca ma demoiselle, c'est du cachou !

-Du…Cachou ? Eh bien c'est drôlement bon, se retourna la guerrière.

-Mais ça ressemble à quoi un cachou ? Demanda-t-elle après voir avalé une autre bouchée.

-Oh et bien c'est un petit animal de couleur grise tacheté de pois marrons et qui a une trompe un peu comme celle d'un Shoopuf et qu'on élève uniquement au pied des haricots magiques… lui répondit-il.

-Alors ce qu'il y a à côté de la viande, c'est…

-Des pousses de haricots magiques.

Arisa fit une drôle de tête à cette nouvelle et se servit un grand vert d'eau qu'elle avala d'un coup.

-Non tu as tord, fit un de ses ami, ils ont la trompe plus courte que celle des Shoopuf !

-Pardon, mais qu'est ce qu'un Shoopuf ? Les questionna Isaka.

La table voisine se mit à rire devant l'apparente hilarité de la question :

-Vous ne savez pas ce que sont les Shoopuf mazette ! Ce sont de grandes bêtes de couleur bleu qui servent à traverser les fleuves ou les lacs et qu'on ne trouve uniquement sur l'Endroit… Parce que bien sur, à l'Envers, ils ont en pas besoin ! Ils ont les aéroglisseurs et les mékas…

Isaka pensant qu'ils avaient assez rit de leur ignorance, ne leur demanda pas ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin à parler de l'endroit et de l'envers d'elle ne savait quoi et leur lança un regard mauvais qui mit un terme à leur rigolade.

-Bon bein vous voyez, on n'est pas perdue, leur fit remarquer Arisa. Pas complètement en tout cas…

-Pas complètement ? Fit Isaka amère, ils ne savent même pas ce qu'est Toulouse ! Il n'y a pas de médecins, ni d'hôpitaux, et je vous paris ce que vous voulez qu'il n'y a pas de poste de police non plus. Comment veux tu qu'on rentre chez nous ?

-On a qu'à rejoindre un continent. Si il faut, il n'y a qu'ici que tout est bizarre. Et qu'on est perdu dans l'océan pacifique sur cette petite île magique !

-…Pff… Tu as peut être raison...Concéda t'elle.

-On affrète un bateau et on rentre en France !

-Avec quel argent ? Intervint Kitsune qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

-Eh bien…

Arisa n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la rousse avait tourné brusquement la tête vers la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel.

Un homme venait d'entrer. Assez grand, il devait au moins avoir la trentaine au vue de ses traits, certes réguliers, mais marqué. Quand il repoussa sa capuche blanche, il laissa choir sa longue et raide chevelure blonde dans son dos qu'il avait attaché en catogan. Il portait le même manteau nacré que celui qui recouvrait les épaules de Kitsune. Tout comme l'avait fait la magicienne, il tourna presque immédiatement la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Ses yeux étaient d'un étrange violet foncé, ses sourcils blonds les soulignaient parfaitement tout en étant un peu épais et il portait une barbe de trois ou quatre jours.

Il se dirigea vers le chameau de l'accueil d'un air sur et commença à parler avec lui. Dans sa main droite il tenait une longue baguette surmonté d'une espèce d'armoirie ronde. En plissant les yeux elle s'aperçut qu'il représentait deux anneaux l'un dans l'autre entouré de deux ailes repliées autour d'eux.

Kitsune se baissa en avant sur la table pour chuchoter à ses amies :

-Ce mec est un mage blanc comme moi !

-Ca ont l'avait remarqué rien qu'avec son accoutrement, lui apprit Arisa d'un ton moqueur.

-Non, j'ai senti son aura magique aussitôt qu'il est entré ! Elle est immense ! On dirait qu'il est illuminé d'une lumière divine !

-Alors il doit ressembler encore plus à un ange, regarde il te fait de l'œil ! Gloussa Isaka en regardant dans sa direction. Oh ! Kit ! On dirait bien qu'il vient vers nous !

-Oh non ! Frémit la concernée en le voyant effectivement approcher de leur table, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Il stoppa devant elle, et fit une large révérence avant d'attraper sa main et de la baiser.

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, mon nom est Gabin, mage blanc. Se présenta-t-il en attrapant une chaise derrière lui et en s'installant à leur table. Et vous êtes ?

-Kitsune, bégaya-t-elle en récupérant sa main, le teint vif.

-Quel prénom plein de charme ! Et tellement adapté ! Sourit le mage en laissant son regard couler sur sa chevelure rousse. Ce qui eut pour résultat d'accentuer la rougeur sur les joues de Kitsune.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle un peu en colère pour le sans-gêne du mage.

-Il est rare que des mages blancs passent à Traverse, alors quand il s'agit d'une jolie jeune fille et qu'elle est aussi bizarrement accompagnée que vous l'êtes, ça fait jaser. Et évidemment, étant le seul mage résidant dans la ville, ses bruits sont arrivés jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-Et alors ? Grogna Arisa qui en avait marre de se faire attribuer l'adjectif bizarre.

Gabin regarda dans sa direction :

-Navré de vous avoir vexé d'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'ai aucun apriori, mais le seul que j'ai sur les guerrières vient de m'être confirmé.

-Leur impolitesse ?

-Non, leur beauté.

Sous le coup de l'étonnement la jeune fille en lâcha sa fourchette.

Mais il se retourna l'air grave vers Kitsune :

-En tant que mage, je dois vous demander si vous avez oublié vos sermons.

-Pardon ?

- Ne pas intervenir dans la guerre est l'une des lois premières qu'on nous apprend à l'Ecole de Magie. Et l'on me dit de source sure que vous avez sauvé et soigné un Invoqueur de l'Endroit.

-Asuka ? C'est mon amie ainsi que ces deux autres filles. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille avec ça ! Et elle n'a jamais fait la guerre !

-Vraiment ? Répliqua avec le sourire Gabin au ton vaguement agressif qu'avait utilisé la rousse.

Kitsune se mordit la langue en comprenant qu'il ne la croirait jamais, tout comme les habitants du village. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'inventer un gros mensonge.

-Nous venons du même village et nous sommes amies d'enfance. On avait décidé de partir découvrir le monde et on…

-Vous voulez essayer de me faire croire que vous venez du même endroit ? Toi, cette enfant du Sud et cette guerrière du Nord ?

-Oui, répliqua Kitsune en le foudroyant du regard.

-Imaginons un instant. Dans ce cas, si vous n'êtes jamais sorti de votre village, comment êtes vous entré en possession de l'habit de profession ?

-Euh… Il appartenait à ma mère qui était mage.

-C'est impossible.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Les mages ont… Uhm… Disons… Qu'ils sont interdits aux plaisirs charnels.

-Pardon ?

-Pour faire simple le sexe est un mot banni du vocabulaire des mages.

-Pas de sexe ? Le plaint Isaka avec un petit sourire.

-Eh non, reprit Gabin d'un air qui prouvait que ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger pour autant. Donc il est impossible qu'un mage ait un enfant. Votre histoire tombe à l'eau.

-Et la descendance des mages ? demanda Arisa.

-La magie est loin d'être un gène héréditaire.

-Pourquoi pas de sexe ? Reprit Isaka que cet idée semblait soit chambouler profondément, soit intéresser fortement. Au choix. Il était toujours difficile de savoir si ce que disait Isaka était à prendre au premier ou au second degré.

-Les rapports sexuels dérèglent les auras de magie de façon imprévisible. Je connais un ami qui a provoqué l'éruption d'un volcan rien qu'en…enfin voila ! Seigneur, ce n'est pas une discussion pour jeunes filles… Donc, Kitsune, comme je le disais, votre histoire tombe à l'eau. D'autant plus que je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pût apprendre la magie sans être allé à l'Ecole de Magie.

-Mais je ne sais pas me servir de la magie, répliqua Kitsune.

Gabin la regarda alors comme si elle venait de dire une énormité. Ses yeux violets la fixaient comme s'il essayait de voir à travers elle pour déceler le mensonge de la vérité :

-Pas même un petit sort de Soin ?

-Même pas.

Il s'adoucit devant l'air buté qu'arborait la jeune fille, puis il sembla prendre conscience brusquement de quelque chose, et la seconde d'après, il avait l'air hésitant du j'ose ou j'ose pas, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Pardonnez l'expression : mais vous êtes vraiment une erreur de la nature. Vous ne savez pas utiliser la magie, vous ignorez tout de notre monde, vous êtes amie avec un Invoqueur alors que les Mages les ont en horreur et au final vous êtes une beauté…

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre en bien ou en mal, murmura Kitsune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Laissez-moi être votre Maître, reprit Gabin en la regardant sérieusement et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Mon maître ?

-Oui, je vous enseignerais tout ce que je sais.

-Mais… C'est qu'on ne compte pas rester, dés qu'Asu est rétabli on repart.

-Evidemment ! Les gens ne restent qu'un passage à Traverse ! Moi-même je compte reprendre la route bientôt ! Mais nous trouverons un moyen de rester en contact, ne craignez rien !

Kitsune lança un regard à ses amies comme pour leur demander leurs assentiments. D'un côté utiliser la magie pourrait être utile, et puis au fond d'elle elle avait toujours rêvé de ça, d'un autre, rester seul avec ce Mage…

Mais les deux autres ne semblaient pas partager son inquiétude.

-OK, je suis d'accord !

-Très bien chère élève, lui répondit Gabin avec un grand sourire alors que sa main glissait imperceptiblement vers sa taille pour la frôler. Pour se prendre une baffe magistrale lancée par Kitsune :

-MAIS JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS N'EN AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Lui hurla-t-elle, rouge de rage.

-J'ai parlé du sexe, c'est tout !

-Voila pourquoi ça n'avait pas l'air de l'ennuyer, murmura Isaka à Arisa pendant que Kitsune rentrait à la chambre en fumant de colère alors que le Mage lui donnait l'heure de sa première leçon.

ooOOOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, et après avoir terminé le repas, Gabin se servant allègrement de la part que Kitsune n'avait pas touché, les deux jeunes filles et lui se retrouvèrent à flâner dans la ville.

Gabin leurs avait assuré qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elles repartent avant d'avoir visité de fond en comble Traverse, bien qu'il fallait plus que deux mois pour l'avoir entièrement balisée.

-Il y a plusieurs quartiers différents en fonction des races : les Moogays, les Humains et plusieurs sortes de Demi-humains, ainsi que de créatures…

Et des demi-humains et des créatures, ils en croisaient. Des guerrières à l'air farouche aux oreilles de lapins, des centaures puissants armés de lances, des elfes élégants à la peau cuivrée, des licornes aux crinières ornées, des fées, des espèces de grenouilles bleues se tenant comme des humains, des petits êtres dans le front était hérissé d'une ou de plusieurs cornes, d'autres à la peau rayée, et bien d'autres qu'elles ne purent avec précision identifier. Et de tout le monde réuni on repérait ce que Gabin appelait la « profession ».

-En parlant de ça, désolé de te vexer 'Risa, ta petite tenue de cuir est un délice, mais tu ne peux pas te trimballer tout les jours ici avec ça, c'est comme te promener avec un panneau « I am the killer » si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Que reprochez-vous tous aux guerrières du village de Delph ? Soupira-t-elle, cependant contente à l'idée de se changer.

-Leur force, leur violence, et leur manque de pitié. Ca te va comme explication ?

-Ouaif…

-Je prends ça pour un oui, déclara Gabin en l'entrainant derrière lui dans un magasin de friperies.

Le vendeur, un petit bonhomme boursoufflé aux oreilles de chats, s'avança vers lui l'air de bienheureux :

-Gabin qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta…

Son sourire s'écrasa en apercevant derrière lui Arisa.

-Ouarf !

Le vendeur se précipita presque aussitôt sur un panneau qu'il brandit avec écrit dans plusieurs langues « PAS DE BARBARES DANS MON ECHOPPE ».

-Allons allons Izmar, c'est un amie à moi, elle a juste besoin d'habits moins…Voyant ! Fit Gabin d'une voix enjôleuse en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le forçant à reposer son panneau.

-Depuis quand acceptent-elles de porter autre chose que du cuir ? Vociféra le dit Izmar en se retournant pour se dandiner vers le fond de sa boutique. Arisa s'aperçut qu'il avait aussi une jolie queux marron assorti à ses oreilles qui se balançait nerveusement.

Gabin lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de se mettre à fouiller dans les penderies. Arisa et Isaka se callèrent sur un pouf en attendant.

L'homme finit par lui sortir une robe orangée couverte de fleurs au décolleté plongeant et munie d'une ceinture à boucle épaisse.

Arisa lui renvoya un regard noir.

Gabin la rangea avec un sourire d'excuse.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans la boutique après qu'Arisa est éliminé les robes, les jupes courtes, les trop décolletés, les ouverts dans le dos, les roses, les oranges, les verts, les bleus, les jaunes et que Gabin est râlé en disant qu'elle faisait la difficile alors qu'elle se promenait actuellement avec à peine un mètre de tissu sur le corps.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur une longue jupe fendue d'un côté et d'un haut lacée dont les longues manches retombaient sur le haut de sa main. Tout cela en noir, comme de juste.

-Si tu n'avais pas les yeux vert, je jurerais presque que tu es un vampire, maugréa Gabin qui avait perdu dans sa quête d'essayer de lui faire porter un truc aussi sexy que ses fringues de départ.

Au moins, maintenant, on la regardait un peu moins dans la rue. Un peu moins. Les vampires avaient à peine une côte de popularité plus élevé que les habitantes du pays de Delph.

-Irrécupérable, soupirèrent de concert Isaka et Gabin alors que Arisa boudait.

C'est alors qu'une grande clameur s'éleva dans la rue. Devant eux, une foule était amassée, regardant apparemment un spectacle étonnant au vu des cris qu'ils lançaient. Des cris gutturaux, rugissant et de toutes sortes allant jusqu'aux hennissements emballé des licornes. Quelques minutes plus tard, un centaure aux biceps épais vola au dessus de la foule pour s'écraser bruyamment prés des amis.

-Pourquoi tant de violence… soupira Gabin avant de se retourner vers les deux filles qui n'étaient plus là :

-CHOUETTE UN COMBAT !

Laissant le Mage dépité seul à côté de l'accidenté.

-Alalala, les filles de nos jours…Savent plus se tenir. Tiens cadeau ! Fit Gabin en lançant une potion au centaure. Il avait la flemme de le soigner avec la magie.

Il se mit à courir à la suite de Isaka et d'Arisa qui jouait des coudes pour arriver au premier rang.

Une bandelette fermait une espèce d'aire de combat carrée où se tenait un homme dont la taille devait frôler les trois mètres et dont le corps était bardé de muscles. Il ne portait qu'un petit pagne pour cacher son intimité.

A côté de lui hurlait un nain monté sur une estrade en agitant son éventail :

-100 000 doublons à celui qui arrivera à battre l'Increvable ! Combat au corps à corps ! Armes, Items et magies interdites !

-Ouah, ça à l'air d'être une forte récompense pour oser affronter ce monstre, s'exclama Isaka alors qu'un Bersek passait la cordelette.

Arisa ne disait rien, elle semblait fascinée par la joute, buvant les gestes de chacun, et suivit du regard le Bersek qui fut également envoyé hors du ring. Et ça, elle ne le sut pas, mais il se trouva qu'il atterrit sur Gabin qui dût évidemment le soigner avant de se remettre à chercher ses amies dans la foule.

-Qui osera ? Se mit à crier le nain. Pour 100 000 Doublons !

Et devant l'effarement de Isaka, Arisa passa la cordelette, un sourire aux lèvres. Son amie la retint par le bras :

-Tu es folle ? Il va faire de toi de la chair à pâtée !

-Meuh non… Fais moi confiance, je n'en peux plus de sentir mon sang bouillir en regardant les autres combattre, moi aussi j'ai besoin de…

Mais songeant qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier auprès d'Isaka qui ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle rompit sans problème son étreinte et s'avança vers le géant.

Quand Gabin arriva à côté d'Isaka il était trop tard et quand il vu Arisa faisant face au géant, il crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber par terre.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit nom d'une pipe ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Isaka, très angoissée.

L'homme n'essaya pas de la rassurer, il se concentra pour réunir l'énergie nécessaire à un sort de soin suffisamment puissant pour la jeune fille.

-PRENEZ LES PARIS POUR LA PTITE DAME ! Hurla le nain. Attention ! Le combat va commencer !

-Le salaud s'intéresse même pas à savoir si elle est apte ou pas, grommela Isaka.

Arisa se mit automatiquement en pause de combat comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Son corps semblait réagir par un instinct qui jusqu'alors s'était tenu enfermé au plus profond de son être mais que son arrivé sur l'île avait réveillé, plus fort que jamais. Et plus pressant aussi. Elle voulait se battre. Elle voulait gagner. Elle voulait du sang.

Ils se mirent à tourner le long de la surface de combat.

Trop lent, pensa la jeune fille, je veux me battre maintenant !

Et comme si le géant réagissait à son idée, il s'élança toutes mains dehors vers elle comme s'il voulait s'en emparer, la secouer puis la jeter comme une poupée de son.

Mais elle n'était pas une poupée. Elle se campa sur ses jambes et sauta au dernier instant au dessus de sa tête, non sans lui infliger un violent coup des ses poings sur le crâne, et prenant appui sur les épaules, elle sauta à terre souplement avant de se retourner immédiatement pour ne pas tourner le dos à l'ennemi.

Le géant s'arrêta, l'air étonné de ne plus trouver sa proie et de s'être fait taper sur la tête violemment. Il avait beau être fort, il ne brillait pas par son intelligence, songea Arisa en courant vers lui avant de sauter pour lui infliger un coup de pied dans le dos. Sa jupe la gênait un peu, mais heureusement qu'elle était fendu. Le coup n'ébranla même pas le costaud, mais sembla tout de même lui avoir fait du mal, il n'empêchait…

Arisa déchira violemment tout la partie basse de sa jupe qui l'empêchait de bouger correctement, arrachant un cri d'indignation à Gabin :

-C'était elle qui voulait pas de jupe courte !

Le géant se retourna avant de lui foncer dessus avec un peu plus d'attention que la fois précédente. S'en apercevant elle décida de ne pas sauter, et d'esquiver ou de contrer les poings de l'adversaire. Celui-ci sembla complètement désorienté quand elle arrêta de ses paumes ouvertes son coup sans même glisser à trois mètres sous la force libérée. Mais ça ne semblait pas étonner Arisa qui releva la tête. Elle ne prévu cependant pas le coup suivant qui lui arriva dans la joue et la jeta à terre. Un peu hébétée, elle nettoya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre en souriant. Le géant au dessus d'elle s'apprêtait à l'écraser de tout son corps en lui sautant dessus, face à terre. La jeune fille sourit encore plus. Elle ne savait pas comment elle le savait, mais chez les guerrières on avait un proverbe : « Œil pour œil, dents pour dents ».

Elle roula hors d'atteinte alors qu'il s'écrasait et le roua de coups rien que pour le plaisir de la vengeance.

Il se releva d'un coup grâce à ses abdos de bétons et s'empara de la jeune fille dans ses mains pour l'écrabouiller.

Arisa qui fit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait : elle attrapa la tête du géant et fracassa sa tête contre la sienne.

Il la regarda bêtement un instant, avant de s'écrouler comme une masse dans la poussière.

C'est là que Arisa prit conscience des cris autour d'elle. Des cris qui l'acclamaient. Isaka et Gabin passèrent la barrière : Isaka pour lui sauter dessus et la maudir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Gabin pour soigner ses hématomes d'un coup de baguette, avant de faire de même pour le géant qui ne se réveilla pas, trop occupé à faire la sieste.

-C'EST INCROYABLE NOUS AVONS UNE CHAMPIONNE ! Cria le nain qui sauta jusqu'à Arisa pour lui donner sa récompense : un sac rempli de belles pièces en or massif gravé d'un portail. Quel est ton nom, que tout le monde ici présent le connaisse !

-Euh…Arisa.

-APPLAUDISSEZ ARISA L'IMDOMPTABLE ET SOUVENEZ-VOUS D'ELLE ! S'exclama le nain en prenant sa main et en la brandissant pour qu'elle soit vue de tous.

La jeune fille rougit devant autant d'intérêt et ce fut Gabin et Isaka qui la sauvèrent en l'attirant après eux hors de la foule.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloigné, Arisa prit la parole :

-Ouah c'est incroyable ce qui m'est arrivé ! Cet afflux de force et de violence en moi !

-Ouaip, c'est JUSTEMENT pour ça que les guerrières du village de Delph ont une mauvaise réputation… Grommela Gabin peu content qu'Arisa se soit fait remarqué.

-Maintenant ça c'est calmé : ça m'a fait du bien ce petit combat ! (Isaka : « petit ? ») C'est comme si j'avais dû me retenir trop longtemps et que… enfin voila !

-Oui, c'est ce que je te disais, enfin bref, je suis même pas étonné du fait qu'une guerrière de Delph puisse abattre quelqu'un à mains nus. D'ailleurs ça fait un petit moment que je me pose la question, mais où est ton épée ?

-Mon épée ? Répondit Arisa avec un air ingénu.

-Mon dieu… Soupira Gabin, je vais finir par croire que Kitsune me disait la vérité. Et tant que tu y es Isa, dis-moi que tu ne sais pas voler !

-Hein ? Je peux voler dans les airs ?

-... C'est pire que je le croyais… Se lamenta Gabin en passant une main sur son visage.

Le Mot de l'auteur :

Gabin (larmes de crocodiles) : Elles connaissent rieeeeeennnnnnn !

Mimiko : Allons du calme, comme ça tu pourras leur faire des cours particuliers

Gabin (ting !) : Parlons-nous des même cours particuliers ?

Mimiko (sourire à la chat de Chester) : Pourquoi pas…

Kitsune (double tekken punch, envoie Mimiko et Gabin hors du mot de l'auteur) : Nierf… Non mais ça va pas !

Asuka : Tu viens de catapulter Mi hors de son mot de l'auteur…

Kitsune : Pas grave, je m'en occupe !

Asuka : Donc dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura ?

Kitsune : Eh bien…

Isaka : De l'amour !

Kitsune : Non d…

Isaka : De la passion !

Kitsune : Maieuh..

Isaka : Du Romantiiiisssmmmmmmeeee !

Kitsune (re-tekken punch, envoie Isaka rejoindre Gabin et Mimiko) : Non mais c'est pas bientôt terminé ce cirque ! (se prend les pieds dans une cordelette qui trainait par là, se prend de plein fouet des planches et se retrouve auto expulsé)

Mimiko (qui est revenu) : En fait, il n'y aura rien de tout ça !


	5. Sous l’océan !

Filles de la Fantaisie 

Auteur: Mimikooooooooooooou

Série: Grandia toujours et bah pleins d'autres trucs aussi.

Genre: Aventure, voui, Romantisme, pas du tout, Fantastique, totalement.

Couple: Mouarf, Gabin aimerait bien mais c'est loin d'être gagné pour lui.

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages cité appartiennent aux G.girls ou s'appartienne eux même, faut voir. Gabin est à moaaaaa !

Disclaimer2:  Calcifer est à Hayao Miyasaki, Squall Leonheart et Linoa sont à Squaresoft, Sébastien est à Mr Disney et Hagrid est à JK Rowling. Voili voilou ! Mon dieu quel casting !

Chapitre 5 : Sous l'océan !

Gabin tira Arisa et Isaka jusqu'à un long bâtiment coincé entre une grosse boutique et un bar. Il regarda le ciel d'un air soucieux :

-Il se fait tard, murmura t'il.

-Comment tu peux voir ça, depuis ce matin le ciel à pas changé de couleurs ! S'exclama Arisa alors qu'elle et Isaka se démontait le cou en regardant les nuages.

Il ne leur répondit pas et les entraîna à l'intérieur, sur ce qui ressemblait à un quai de gare. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de voix ferrée en contrebas.

Le mage leur faussa compagnie pour aller parler à un grand contrôleur à l'uniforme bleu qui avait une longue corne au niveau du front. Il revint avec des tickets alors qu'un espèce de coche avançait le long du quai. Il n'y avait rien pour tirer le chariot, et il ne semblait pas être à moteur, pourtant il s'arrêta devant eux avec un léger grinçement. Gabin les fit entrer à l'intérieur et elles s'installèrent sur les moelleuses moquettes.

Le coche s'ébranla et partit d'un bon pas.

-Comment fait-il pour marcher ? Se demanda Isaka.

-C'est mécanisé, lui répondit Gabin. C'est le moyen de transport le plus rapide quand on veut voguer dans les quartiers de Traverse.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Dans le quartier des Artisans voir les Forgerons. Avec l'argent que tu as gagné 'Risa, tu vas pouvoir t'acheter une épée.

-Pourquoi ça ? Le questionna l'intéressée, c'est si important ?

-Bien sur que ça l'est ! Pour les guerriers, leur épée est comme leur âme, ils ne s'en séparent jamais ! Et tu t'apercevras rapidement que tu es plus à l'aise avec une arme que sans à l'extérieur de la ville.

-En fait, il est inquiet pour la sécurité de Kitsune, traduit Isaka.

-Evidemment ! Mais après les prouesses de 'Risa, je dois avouer, que je me fais moins de soucis… Ce qui n'empêche qu'on en profitera pour t'acheter une arme à toi aussi.

-Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir !

-Tu apprendras.

Le coche s'arrêta avec un sursaut et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, libérant un petit escalier pour descendre.

L'architecture du quartier des Artisans étaient différentes de celle du quartier du Marché. Cela faisait plus penser à un village moyenâgeux européen. Il était plus fleuri, plus calme. Seuls quelques passants se promenaient dans les rues pavées. Et il était construit en hauteur de façon à ce que les fumées des ateliers ne gênent pas les habitants. Ils marchèrent un peu sur la route jusqu'à atteindre le haut d'une petite colline où le chemin descendait en contrebas le long des maisons : une partie de la ville s'offrait à leurs yeux, ainsi que plus loin, l'immensité orangée de l'océan qui brillait sous le bas soleil. Des mouettes voltigeaient dans le crépuscule, avant d'être coupé par deux formes ailées plus longues qui disparurent dans la clarté de la lumière.

Gabin soupira un instant avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation et de continuer à marcher. Ils descendirent la route pendant un instant avant de bifurquer et de monter encore plus haut qu'auparavant jusqu'à un grand bâtiment éloigné d'où sortait une immense colonne noir.

-C'est la Forge, leur indiqua inutilement Gabin car Arisa et Isaka l'avait deviné. Allez-y toutes seules.

-Hein ? S'exclama Isaka. Pourquoi donc ?

-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour moi ça. La chaleur, le métal, le feu… Enfin vous comprenez quoi.

-Les Mages blanc sont des lavettes, oui, râla la brune quand elles se furent éloigné de lui.

Arisa se contenta d'hausser les épaules, résignée.

Elles entrèrent timidement à l'intérieur comme la porte était ouverte. Un vieillard les accueilli aussitôt, comme s'il attendait leurs visites. Il leurs fit signe de le suivre.

L'intérieur ressemblait à une maison traditionnelle japonaise en dépit de son architecture extérieure, elles traversèrent plusieurs panneaux coulissants marronnâtre avant de s'arrêter dans une petite pièce où il y avait à peine la place pour quatre personnes et une petite table basse. Le vieillard s'y agenouilla et mit un peu de l'ordre dans les papiers qu'il avait devant lui. Sur la table, en plus des parchemins et des feuilles volantes qui l'occupaient, il y avait une espèce de cloche à fromage métallique qui vrombit quand les deux filles s'installèrent sur les coussins plats prévu à cet effet.

Il y avait dans l'air une espèce d'odeur de rouille et la chaleur dans tout le bâtiment était abominable. Arisa regrettait d'avoir quitté son ancienne tenue qui avait peut être le désavantage d'être légèrement indécente mais qui n'était pas chaude du tout.

-La forge, s'excusa vivement le vieillard en lui jetant un regard, alors pour des armes… Il nous faut une épée pour cette guerrière…

-Comment savez vous que je suis une guerrière ? Je ne porte pas…

-Vous croyez qu'il suffit de porter un habit pour être guerrier ? Grommela le vieillard en haussant un sourcil tellement fourni qu'il cachait ses yeux. Non, non… Je peux même dire que sous vos airs insouciants et maladroits se cache une terrible guerrière de Delph !

-C'est incroyable…

-Un guerrier ne peut pas devenir Mage en portant son habit, il peut tout au plus les combiner, mais un guerrier sera toujours un guerrier. Donnez-moi 230 Gils.

-Euh, nous n'avons que des Doublons, je ne sais pas si c'est pareil, répondit Isaka en passant la bourse au vieillard.

-J'accepte aussi les Doublons, déclara t'il en comptant le nombre juste de pièce avant de lui redonner le petit sac, déjà plus léger. Il se pencha alors sur la table et souleva la cloche devant lui. Une petite flamme bleue se tenait en dessous. Elle brula d'abord faiblement, comme si on venait de la réveiller, surprise de la lumière du soleil avant de prendre du volume et de prendre une couleur violette.

-Excusez-là, elle est un peu timide, les informa le vieillard.

-Alors ça c'est pas courant, s'exclama Isaka.

Et quand Arisa approcha sa main de la flamme, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle cherche à la bruler. Oui. La flamme s'orienta brusquement vers elle. Pour ne pas se blesser, Arisa retira immédiatement sa main.

-Non ! Non ! Il faut que vous la preniez dans vos mains !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je vais me faire très mal !

-Ce n'est pas une flamme ordinaire : c'est Calcifer, le démon qui hante nos Forge depuis des millénaires. Pour forger une épée qui sera à votre image, comme le prolongement de votre âme, il a besoin de voir à l'intérieur de vous. Ne vous en faite pas, ce qu'il y verra est strictement personnel et ne sera révélé à personne.

-Eh bien alors si j'ai pas le choix… Se résigna la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en mettant ses mains en coupe pour attraper la flamme.

Elle serra les dents avant de toucher l'extrémité du feu, mais finalement elle eut l'impression de prendre de la fumée chaude dans ses mains. Calcifer devint alors rouge sang et énorme. Isaka le regarda gonfler avec un peu d'appréhension avant de remarquer qu'Arisa ne bougeait plus d'un iota et que ses yeux étaient devenu tout aussi rouge que le démon.

Le vieillard en profita pour attraper le bras droit de la brunette et la tirer vers lui. Il le tourna côté poignet et fit glisser un de ses bracelets. Sous celui-ci se tenait une espèce de tatouage représentant un P majuscule entouré d'une sirène. Isaka elle-même ne l'avait d'ailleurs même pas vu.

-Je m'en doutais, déclara le vieux.

-Lâchez-moi vous me faites mal…

Il s'empara de quelque chose sous sa table et en sorti un petit fourreau qui devait contenir une dague. La jeune fille déglutit en se demandant ce qu'il voulait en faire. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il se contenta de la lui remettre entre ses doigts et de la lâcher.

-Je crois que ceci suffira pour l'instant.

Calcifer devint alors noir et sauta carrément des mains de Arisa pour disparaitre sous la grille qu'il y avait à sa place originelle. Les yeux d'Arisa reprirent leurs couleur verte.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai eu l'impression de voir ma vie défiler sous mes yeux…

-Votre épée est en court de fabrication ! Nous vous enverrons un homme pour vous prévenir quand elle sera prête. Où logez-vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

-A l'hôtel Al Quada, je m'appelle Arisa.

-Bien, fit le vieillard en enjoignant aux jeunes filles de partir d'un geste du bras.

-Oh mais Isaka a besoin d'une arme aussi !

-C'est bon, elle l'a.

-Hein ?

Isaka lui montra le fourreau qui contenait sa petite épée et elles sortirent rejoindre Gabin.

Le ciel dehors était à présent noir et couvert.

ooOOoo

-Selon nos indications, quatre corps non identifié sont apparu au dessus de l'Océan des Perles avant de couler, récita le sergent en faisant les cents pas dans un couloir, attendant qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Il soupira un instant, regardant à travers la baie vitrée les tanks qui en bas s'alignaient comme des petits soldats.

Enfin, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et raides et aux yeux marron se montra. Elle avait la peau très claire et les traits du visage légèrement asiatique. Derrière son dos trônait deux petites ailes blanches et mécaniques. Elle portait naturellement l'uniforme des cyborgs.

-Vous pouvez entrer sergent, lui dit elle en souriant.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de la remercier et entra dans le magnifique bureau. Les parquets venaient apparemment d'être cirés car ils brillaient sous le soleil matinal. Les placards présents étaient recouverts de trophées et de récompenses, des teintures de velours rouge étaient tendues autour des baies vitrées où se découpait la silhouette d'un homme habillé d'un uniforme militaire bleu et dont les cheveux bruns en bataille descendaient en dessous de sa nuque.

-Co…Colonel, je viens du poste d'observation Nord et les radars que nous observons ont repéré au début de la nuit quatre corps d'origine non identifié qui sont apparu au niveau de l'Océan des Perles avant de couler…

-Pourquoi alors ne me prévenir qu'en début de matinée ?

Le colonel se retourna vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux profondément bleus.

-Euh… Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, balbutia le sergent, les yeux rivés sur la fine entaille rouge qui courait au niveau de l'arête du nez de son supérieur, je vous promets de ne plus vous décevoir Colonel Leonheart…

-Bien, envoyez une équipe de recherche, déclara ce dernier.

-Mais ils ont coulé au dessus du territoire des Aquariens…

-Alors envoyez des méchas faire le boulot. J'ai trois poissons et deux cancers prêts pour des missions maritimes.

-Bien reçu ! S'exclama le soldat en faisant un salut militaire et de décamper.

La jeune fille aux cheveux longs en profita pour rentrer dans la pièce, et tomba devant le spectacle du colonel passant une main sur son visage :

-Tous des incapables…

-Courage Maître Squall, ria t'elle en s'approchant du bureau où il s'était assis.

-Oh, c'est toi Linoa ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Une invitation pour le bal de ce soir vient de vous être envoyée. D'après diverses rumeurs, c'est une énième tentative d'assassinat envers votre personne. Sûrement le groupe « Avalanche ».

-Allons bon, j'y enverrais ma doublure faire le ménage.

A ces mots le visage de Linoa s'obscurcit un peu, mais elle trouva quand même la force de lui sourire une dernière fois avant de le laisser seul, lui et ses monologues intérieurs, pendant qu'encore une fois, sa doublure ferait le sale boulot à sa place…

ooOOoo

L'impression de se noyer, puis plus rien.

C'est avec du mal que Naru ouvrit les yeux et entreprit de remettre à leur place les images qui se dédoublaient et tournaient devant ses yeux.

Devant elle tout était bleu, enfin tout était presque bleu. Surtout la figure qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle se releva brusquement du lit où elle était jusqu'à présent couchée et dévisagea la personne qui se tenait à son chevet.

Comme elle l'avait déjà dit, cette personne avait la peau bleu irisé, quoiqu'en regardant mieux, sa peau semblait faite d'écailles. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient blancs et ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs hormis ses iris qui étaient bleu. En baissant légèrement le regard, Naru eut la certitude que c'était une femme car elle était entièrement nue. Sans l'être d'une certaine façon car des écailles plus colorés et plus épaisses recouvraient le centre de ses seins et toute la partie située à partir du bas du ventre aux dessus de genoux.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Il semblait à Naru que s'il fallait commencer par quelque chose, c'était bien cela.

-Watusi assaké otidi…lui répondit l'être en lui souriant.

- Ouah, pour la compréhension ça ne va pas être du gâteau…S'horrifia la brune.

-WATUSI hunig assara !

-Oui oui c'est ça… MOI NARU, TOI ?

-MOI NARU, TOI ?

-Mais non ça c'est mon nom, le TIENS, à TOI !

- TIENS-TOI !

-Mais non, je voulais dire, oh et puis c'est pas grave…

Naru se retint de pleurer de découragement, ce qu'elle aurait fait d'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas vu une silhouette connue dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

-Laisse tomber, ils ne comprennent pas, lui affirma Umiko, la petite sœur de Mimiko.

La jeune fille était habillée d'un débardeur et d'un court short noir, une ceinture de cuir pourvu de petites poches lui ceignait les hanches et elle portait à ses pieds de très longues bottes jaunes lacées. De la résille noire lui courait le long du bras droit tandis que le gauche était pourvu d'anneaux.

Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle faisait habillé de cet accoutrement, quoique venant d'Umi, l'accro-cosplayeuse, plus rien n'était étonnant. Pas plus la protection frontale qu'elle portait.

-Umiko… Qui sont ces gens, où sommes nous ? Demanda la brune en se levant de son lit qui était en fait un coquillage retourné et rempli de coussins.

-Habille-toi et viens me rejoindre en bas, _il _va tout t'expliquer.

-Qui _il _?

Umiko lui sourit avant de disparaitre.

Naru pesta et chercha des yeux de quoi s'habiller, voyant son agitation, l'être bleu alla chercher un tas de fripes noires sur une table et lui tendit.

La jeune fille les attrapa et les déroula devant elle, les considérant du regard, avant de s'adresser à l'être qui lui rendit un regard confus :

-Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements. Pas A MOI, tu comprends ?

Une étincelle de lucidité brilla dans les yeux de l'être qui partit chercher autre chose… et lui ramena un chapeau pointu noir où pendaient des breloques d'argents et de pierres précieuses.

Naru, devant le visage rayonnant de l'être qui pensait avoir bien fait, entreprit de se fracasser le crâne sur les rebords du coquillage-lit. Et comme ça lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose et qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir en sous vêtement, avec un soupir de résignation, elle s'habilla.

Le haut n'était qu'un morceau de toile violette qu'elle devait faire passer derrière son cou et croiser au niveau de sa poitrine avant de l'attacher dans son dos. De chaque côté de ses bras, elle avait des manches noires détaché qui tenaient avec des rubans fushia, en bas elle portait une jupe noire étroite et des bottes de cuir. Pour compléter le costume elle enfonça sur sa tête le chapeau. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand l'être lui tendit une longue baguette à une extrémité pointue, à l'autre un cercle contenant une boule légèrement transparente.

-Euh…Merci… Même si je ne vois pas à quoi ça pourrait me servir…

Et elle sorti de la pièce pour se retrouver devant une espèce de paroi ressemblant à celle d'une bulle de savon. De l'autre côté elle voyait des ruines de civilisations recouverte par des coquillages, des algues et du corail. Des bancs de poissons se frayant un chemin parmi elle, ainsi que des sirènes aux queues de milles couleurs. Un peu plus bas, dans la cour, se tenait Umi qui faisait des bras et des jambes pour ne pas se faire trimballer par les courants, et Shinobu assise sur un reste de banc qui s'agrippait à un socle de statue. Elles ne semblaient avoir aucun mal à respirer sous l'eau. L'être bleu derrière Naru, traversa la paroi et ses jambes disparurent pour laisser place à une élégante queue de poissons.

Naru prise de vertige se rattrapa aux parois du mur. Tout cela n'avait strictement et logiquement aucun sens. Les dragons, les sirènes, les gens qui respirent sous l'eau n'existaient PAS. Elle devait faire un rêve ou un cauchemar. Oui, c'était ça.

Seulement quand la sirène lui attrapa la main pour la pousser hors de l'espace d'air, elle sentit la froideur de l'eau s'insinuer en elle. Par reflexe elle retint sa respiration, brassant pour rejoindre la cavité où elle pourrait respirer, mais la sirène la tenait toujours et l'entraina derrière elle vers ses amis.

Shinobu l'attrapa par la main et la tira vers elle :

-Lâche ta respiration Naru, c'est un peu désagréable la première fois, mais après tu pourras respirer.

La jeune fille la foudroya du regard avant de faire un violent signe de dénégation de la tête, ses joues gonflées d'air. Elle aurait aimé expliquer à Shinobu les effets de l'eau dans les poumons et tout ça, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas trop. Merde, elle allait mourir noyée !

-Vous devriez l'écouter mademoiselle, vous vous faîte du mal pour rien !

Naru sursauta devant la voix masculine et chercha son propriétaire. Elle lâcha brutalement sa respiration en apercevant un crabe rouge qui la saluait de la pince.

Elle but d'abord la tasse, paniqua en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait de l'air nulle part, tandis que l'eau s'insinuait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle crut qu'elle allait perdre connaissance quand elle se sentit brutalement mieux. Nauséeuse, mais mieux.

-C'est la nourriture d'ici qui nous permet de respirer sans aucun problème, l'informa Umi avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ah, laissa échapper Naru avec un nuage de petites bulles.

D'où venaient-elles celles là ? Si elle n'avait plus d'air dans son corps ?

Shinobu dût s'apercevoir de sa réflexion, les sourcils froncé alors que son regard suivait les bulles qui remontaient à la surface :

-Ca ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête là dessus, c'est magique !

-Ah, d'accord… NON pas d'accord ! Ca n'existe pas la magie !

-Ce que je veux dire c'est : arrête de chercher une explication rationnelle alors qu'un dragon a détruit la mairie, qu'on s'est retrouvé aspiré dans le sol, que maintenant on respire sous l'eau grâce à une espèce d'algue appelé Branchiflore et que la seule personne parlante ici n'est pas une personne mais un crabe.

-Un crabe ? S'écria Naru en se rappelant effectivement la présence du crustacé.

-Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Sébastien ! On se sert la pince ?

/Cri sonore qui retentit jusqu'aux confins de l'océan jusqu'à un bateau de pirates aux voiles noires avec un capitaine tellement effroyable que l'enfer l'a recraché : « Foutrebleu ! Ce cri ! C'est le Krakkennnnn ! »/

-Un crabe qui parle ! Ca y est, je sais que je suis en train de rêver !

-Naru, CM…souffla Shinobu.

-CM ?

-C'est Magique…

-Bon d'accord, mais on est où là ?

-Hrem hrem…

Sébastien sorti des baguettes et tapota sur son rocher avant de commencer à chanter :

-_SOUS L'OCEAN ! Tutududu ! SOUS L'OCE_….

-TU NOUS L'A DEJA FAITE TA CHANSON ! Crièrent Shinobu et Umiko en lui enfonçant le saxophone d'un des poissons sur la tête.

-Je tacherais de m'en souvenir…

-Et j'ai une autre question… Shin, pourquoi t'as des ailes de métal dans ton dos ?

Ce détail l'avait gêné depuis le début. Shinobu avait ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes, des espèces de lunettes de motards sur le front, elle portait un genre de combinaison blanche et jaune qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, une longue paire de chaussette et des chaussures courte. Mais ce qui était bizarre c'était les ailes d'argent qui brillaient derrière son dos.

-Oh et bien je ne sais pas vraiment, je me suis réveillé avec, mais si tu veux absolument le savoir, elles sont connecté à ma colonne vertébrale.

-Je crois que j'aurais préféré pas le savoir…

-Mais le pire c'est ma grande sœur, intervint Umiko en foudroyant Sébastien du regard. Ils l'ont enfermé !

-Mais pourquoi ? Et où ?

Umiko lui montra du doigt un immense coquillage refermé sur lui-même.

-C'est notre devoir de sauver ceux qui tombe sur nos rivages, mais à une certaine limite. Passe encore de sauver un Cyborg, mais un Invoqueur ! Répliqua d'un air buté Sébastien comme s'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion.

-Pour info c'est moi qu'ils appellent le Cyborg, l'informa Shinobu. Et je crois que Mimiko est l'Invoqueur.

-Mais qu'avez-vous contre les Invoqueurs ?

-Vous devriez le savoir, vous qui êtes un Mage Noir, répondit Sébastien.

-Je suis un QUOI ? Balbutia Naru.

-Un sorcier, bien sûr, dit Hagrid qui passait par là, son épaisse barbe broussailleuse faisant comme des algues. Et tu deviendras un sacré bon sorcier dés que tu auras un peu d'entraînement. (j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub : voir p 55, 56 d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, édition Folio Junior).

-Euh qui est-ce ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, dit Sébastien.

-Désolée je crois que je me suis trompée de livre, s'excusa Hagrid.

(Non en fait c'est la fanficeuse qui s'est aperçu de l'étonnant écho qu'il y avait entre la dernière réplique de Naru et celle de Harry et qui dans sa débilité profonde a décidé de s'éclater un peu)

-On croit aussi, répliqua Umiko.

-La sortie c'est tout là haut, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer ! Le renseigna Sébastien en lui montrant le soleil qui brillait au dessus de l'eau.

-Merci bien ! Je vous aurez bien offert un biscuit fait maison, mais le climat ne s'y tend pas trop.

Et il se mit à nager à la surface en chantant : « _Partiiirrr lààà baaaaaaaassss !_ ».

(Et vous pouvez taper la fanficceuse)

-Bon, maintenant que le grand huberlu est parti, vous pouvez répéter ce que je suis et m'expliquer tout ce bazar ?

-D'accord, mais allons-donc parler de tout cela devant un plat d'escargots de mer, qu'en dites-vous ?

-OK, mais ce serra sans nous les escargots, déclara Naru en regardant Umiko esquisser une horrible grimace et Shinobu pâlir.

Le mot de l'auteur :

Mimiko : goooommmmmennnn nasaiii ! Comme dirait Clochette et Crystal (deux fanficceuse) : « Je volerais bien à l'envers si je le pouvais ! » (cherchez pas si vous ne comprenez pas).

Asuka : On va pas chercher.

Kitsune (regarde le mot de l'auteur précédent): effectivement il n'y a ni passion ni romance dans ce chapitre…

Umiko : mieux que ça ! J'Y APPARAIS !

Mimiko : mais oui c'est çaaaaaaaa !

Shinobu : Et qu'est ce qu'il y aura dans le précédent ?

Mimiko : Des réponses ! … Enfin j'imagine…

Naru : T'as l'air très sur pour l'auteur…

Mimiko : Eh bien disons pour ma défense que ça vient comme ça viens ! Je libère petit à petit les verrous de mon imagination et de ma culture fantasques…

Asuka : Bref tout ça pour dire que tu improvise.

Mimiko : Yep

Arisa : T'es même pas sur d'un truc ?

Mimiko (honte) : Si, vous retrouverez toujours mon humour douteux…


	6. Où on en apprend des choses

♫Filles de la Fantaisie♫

Auteur/Elle est partie se cacher parce qu'elle a relue le dernier chapitre et qu'elle a honte/

Série: The little Mermaid… Ah non c'est pas vraiment ça.

Genre: J'aimerais classer ça dans le « stupide »

Couple: SébastienxProf J ? (Ah non le seul rapport c'est la pince…), mouais Gabin tente toujours de faire flancher Kittie.

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages cité appartiennent aux G.girls ou s'appartienne eux même, faut voir. Gabin est mien.

Disclaimer2: Sébastien et Ursula toujours à Mr Disney, Davy Jones à Walt Disney aussi.

Chapitre 6 : Où on en apprend des choses !

Sébastien avait entraîné les jeunes filles dans le bâtiment principal des ruines : une espèce de temple romain envahi d'amphores et de vases brisés. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table sur des anémones de mer : presque tout le mobilier aquatique se révélait être fait de coquillage ou de plantes aquatiques qui se tenait déjà sur place.

-Par où voulez-vous que je commence ? Demanda le crabe en attrapant un escargot qui grimpait sur la table.

Les filles se consultèrent du regard : des questions fourmillaient dans leurs têtes, certaines sans queues ni tête ni raison d'être dans le monde normal.

- Où sommes-nous vraiment ? Demanda Naru.

-Je vous l'ai déjà chanté ! Vous voulez que je recommence ?

-NON ! Firent de concert Shinobu et Umiko.

-Cet… endroit ( ?) il n'a pas de nom ? Nous sommes sous quel océan ? Précisa la brune.

-Ah non ! Nous ne sommes pas à l'Endroit ! Nous sommes plus prés de l'Envers ! Et cette ville est notre capitale : Atlantis et nous sommes dans l'Océan des Perles, corrigea Sébastien d'un air affolé.

-Je ne suis pas forte en géographie mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'océan des Perles, réfléchit Naru en triturant nerveusement son chapeau noir de sorcière.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Shinobu. Umiko ne fit, elle, aucune réflexion, car elle passait ses cours de géo à regarder par la fenêtre ou à rigoler avec ses copines. C'est proche de quel continent ?

- De l'Envers, répéta Sébastien en engloutissant son quatrième escargot sous l'air dégouté d'Umiko.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, « l'Envers » ? Demanda cette dernière. Elle reçut en réponse un regard horrifié de la part du crabe :

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'Envers ?

-Euh non.

-Mais tout le monde sait ce que c'est !

-Oui mais pas nous, grogna Naru qui n'aimait pas sa façon de mettre en évidence son ignorance.

-L'Endroit et l'Envers sont les deux continents principaux de notre monde !

Il y eu un moment de flottaison (c'est le cas de le dire puisqu'elles sont sous l'eau !) avant qu'elle n'assimile la phrase et toutes ses implications :

-QUUUOOOOAAAAA ?

/ Cri retentissant jusqu'à un bateau de pirates aux voiles noires avec un capitaine tellement effroyable que l'enfer l'a immédiatement recraché : « Que se passe-t-il ? C'est encore le Kraken ? »/

-Attendez Mr le Crabe…Commença Shinobu.

-Sébastien.

-Oui c'est ça, et l'Amérique ? L'Europe ? L'Asie ? L'Océanie ? Ca ne vous dit rien ?

-Non. Ce sont vos amis ?

-Pas vraiment, non…Shinobu se pencha vers ses deux comparses à voix basse : Vous croyez qu'on est en plein milieu de l'Atlantique et qu'on a découvert Atlantis mais que ça fait si longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas revenu à a surface qu'ils ne savent pas que le monde à changé ?

-C'est une possibilité mais ça n'explique pas l'existence de dragons, d'eaux respirables, de crabes parlants et de sirènes, répliqua Naru.

-Puisque vous n'avez l'air de rien connaitre, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de notre monde, proposa Sébastien.

-Faîtes donc.

-Notre histoire commence avec un lever de soleil. Pas n'importe quel lever de soleil : le tout premier. Il fut accompagné du premier vol d'un des dragons les plus puissants de notre monde, Holy Flame qui dormait jusqu'alors sur la terre. La terre était divisé en deux continents séparé de chaque côté de la Planète, et la terre qui connu le premier rayon de soleil fut appelé « l'Endroit » de la Planète…

-Si le soleil s'était levé de l'autre côté, ça n'aurait pas été le cas ? Demanda Umiko.

-Exact. Mais ne me coupez pas s'il vous plait sinon je vais m'emmêler les pinces. Au bout d'une journée, le soleil se coucha sur l'Endroit et il se leva de l'autre côté de la planète, accompagné d'un autre dragon qui y dormait, son nom est Deep Dark, cette terre fut appelé « l'Envers ».

-C'est compliqué votre truc.

-Absolument pas. Depuis ce jour, quand la nuit tombe sur l'Endroit, le jour se lève sur l'Envers, et inversement.

-Et la seule différence entre les deux continents c'est un levé de soleil ! Dit Naru, un brin sarcastique.

-Absolument pas. Tout différencie les deux continents, c'est pour ça qu'il y a la Guerre.

-Il y a une guerre ?

-Pas UNE guerre, mais LA Guerre. Cela fait une éternité qu'elle dure !

-Comment cela ?

- La principale rivalité entre l'Envers et l'Endroit est une question philosophique qui est apparu quand l'Envers s'est mécanisé, informatisé et tout ce que vous voulez. Les grands de l'Endroit se sont mit à dire que cela ferait disparaitre la Magie de notre monde. Ils ont ordonné à l'Envers de stopper leurs avancées technologiques. Et évidemment, le gouvernement de l'Envers à refusé. Depuis il y a la Guerre.

-La magie ? Fit Naru.

-Oui la magie.

-Ca existe vraiment ?

-Evidemment.

-Ouah, s'exclama Umiko qui semblait être la seule à trouver ce que disait Sébastien palpitant.

ooOOoo

-C'est incroyable, murmura Kitsune en traçant du doigt la petite île de Traverse sur le plan que Gabin tenait affiché sur un mûr. La carte était immense, présentant aussi bien l'Endroit que l'Envers, avec de jolis petits dessins qui désignaient les villes, les montagnes et même certains monstres.

Le doigt marmoréen de Gabin se posa sur le dessin d'une espèce de château en pleins milieu du continent de l'Endroit :

-L'école de magie où j'ai passé toute mon enfance, lui indiqua t'il, c'est dans la ville d'Izmer.

-C'est loin d'ici, remarqua-t-elle, pourquoi es tu venu t'installer à Traverse ?

Ils étaient dans la maison de Gabin, ou plutôt, l'appartement personnel de Gabin. C'était un haut bâtiment assez étroit dans un style gothique qui détonnait à côté des appartements d'un genre parisien qui remplissaient le quartier d'habitations des humains. En chemin, Kitsune avait essayé de s'imaginer la maison de Gabin. Elle en avait conclu que ce devait être une petite chaumière passablement mal entretenu avec pleins d'objets inutiles et encombrants tout en vrac dans les pièces. Mais non, Gabin avait des serviteurs pour s'occuper du ménage et du rangement, les pièces étaient bien éclairée, accueillantes, joliment décorée et meublé. On la fit attendre dans un petit salon en attendant que le « seigneur Gabin », ça lui avait arraché un sourire moqueur, est fini sa consultation.

-En fait les Mages Blancs sont des espèces de docteur, se dit-elle en observant les lieux. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau, puis devant des appliques en bronze façon vieux château, et alors qu'elle se demandait comment on allumait ces lumières en touchant l'objet, une partie de l'applique lui resta dans les mains avec un bruit sonore qui résonna.

Elle s'empressa de cacher le morceau sous le sofa ni vu ni connu, avant de continuer son observation.

-Tu as l'air étonné ma jolie. Tu t'attendais à une vieille baraque en ruine ?

Kitsune se retourna vers le mage qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui l'observait à toute son aise.

Maudit soit les stéréotypes. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux pour la tenue de Gabin qui ne portait pas la tenue traditionnelle, mais une chemise blanche aux larges manches tombantes et attaché à son cou par un lâche et fin ruban noir, il avait à ses mains des courts gants de la même couleur et en bas un simple pantalon noir. Ces longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur l'épaule et étaient attaché d'un ruban rouge.

Il faisait très…noble.

-Je vois que tu as mis ta tenue, lui lança t'il en s'approchant.

-Je vois que tu ne l'as pas mis, répliqua Kitsune en s'éloignant. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Gabin.

-Ce n'est pas toujours utile, surtout quand je suis à demeure, déclara Gabin dont le regard s'était refroidi en voyant Kitsune le fuir.

Il se laissa tomber sur la causeuse.

-Ta consultation, c'était quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un serviteur amenait un plateau de thé sur la table qui faisait face à l'homme.

-Un cas pas très grave de brûlure : un gamin qui s'était éloigné de la ville et qui a été attaqué par un Bombafeu.

-Le travail des Mages Blancs c'est donc de soigner les gens.

-Non, affirma Gabin en servant le thé, la magie blanche ne guérit pas les maladies, à part les altérations d'état, la fièvre et la gueule de bois.

-La gueule de bois ?

-Oui, ça peut être utile, fit il avec un sourire moqueur, puis en tapotant la place à côté de lui : Allez viens t'asseoir pour boire ton thé, c'est à l'acajou.

Kitsune considéra un instant avec méfiance le mage : à part les serviteurs, ils étaient seuls chez lui, elle n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on en a pas le droit, nous les mages, lui rappela Gabin, plus blessé qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

-Oui mais qui me garantie que tu te tiendras à carreau pour le reste ?

-La dernière fois c'était pour rire !

-Tu as un drôle d'humour.

-Bon écoute je suis _affreusement _navré, excuse-moi de t'avoir touché, maintenant viens t'asseoir.

La jeune fille hésita encore un instant, puis avisant l'air boudeur du mage, elle décida d'accéder à sa requête.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'on puisse faire du thé à l'acajou, mais en goutant le liquide encore trop chaud du bout des lèvres, elle le trouva bon, même si elle se demandait si ça devait vraiment avoir ce goût là.

Un silence un peu embêtant c'était installé alors, les traits du visage de Gabin ne s'était pas déridé, il regardait le thé ambré tourner dans sa tasse.

Ca craint, il boude, pensa Kitsune en le regardant et en cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation. De toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, il n'y en avait aucune qui venait naturellement se mettre en évidence. Comme si la trop proche présence de Gabin empêchait Kitsune de réfléchir normalement et posément.

-C'est quoi l'endroit et l'envers ? Demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir. Vraiment sans réfléchir, car elle trouvait sa question, une fois formulée, vraiment sans sens. Pourtant Gabin lui envoya un regard plus qu'étonné.

-Par les cornes d'Holy Flame ! Kit, tu viens de quel village pour me poser cette question ?

-D'un village très isolé, répondit elle en se souvenant du mensonge qu'elle lui avait servi hier.

Aussitôt il l'avait entrainé derrière lui dans sa bibliothèque (oui, il a une pièce bibliothèque rempli de livre dans son appartement de trois étages !) devant la gigantesque carte et lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

Maintenant Kitsune savait qu'elles ne trouveraient pas Toulouse en affrétant un bateau.

-Les mages blancs, une fois leur apprentissage terminé, parcourent le Monde à la recherche de ceux qui peuvent avoir besoin d'eux. Moi je me suis établi à Traverse parce qu'il y a toujours des accidents ici et là. De plus tous les habitants me connaissent et viennent directement ici quand ils ont des problèmes. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à ramasser une petite fortune.

-Ah, alors t'es pas un fils de riche comme je l'avais pensé.

-Mes parents sont poissonniers, l'informa Gabin avec un rictus mauvais.

-Oh. C'est bien poissonniers, c'est utile, déclara Kitsune qui ne savait pas comment interpréter le sourire qu'arborait le mage, ni le petit éclat rire qu'il eut en entendant sa réponse.

-Ils ont pas hésiter une seconde à vendre leur fils unique à l'école de magie, souffla Gabin avant de continuer sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de dire quoique ce soit. En même temps je vaux pas mieux qu'eux puisque je suis en train de t'utiliser à mon bénéfice…

-Comment ça ? Le questionna Kitsune en fronçant les sourcils.

Gabin la regarda gravement un instant avant de se plaquer contre le mur et de tourner la tête vers la haute fenêtre prés de lui :

-Je veux devenir Archimage.

-Archimage ?

-C'est le grade au dessus de mage. Il y a apprenti (toi), Mage (moi) et Archimage (moi futur, enfin j'espère).

-Et quel rapport avec moi ?

-Pour être Archimage il faut avoir éduqué un élève. Seulement il y a très peu d'Archimage, une vingtaine, car ils ont créé l'école de magie où vont tous les apprentis. Les apprentis préfèrent l'école de magie car ils ont plusieurs professeurs, alors les Mages qui veulent devenir Archimage ne trouvent pas d'élève.

-C'est pour ça qu'en apprenant que je ne savais pas utiliser la magie tu as sauté sur la chance d'avoir une élève.

- Oui, avoua-t-il avec un ton honteux.

-Eh bien alors qu'est ce que t'attends pour m'apprendre à l'utiliser !

Il se retourna vers elle avec sa tête ahuri qu'elle commençait à connaître.

-Je m'en fiche que tu te serves de moi. Tant mieux, d'une certaine façon, car je n'avais rien pour payer tes cours.

-Alors tu veux bien de moi comme maître ?

-Oui.

Elle fut contente de voir l'homme la regarder avec un sourire franc dénué de sous entendu.

C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un ange, songea t'elle en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Isaka.

Elle fut interrompue par un gros livre qu'elle reçut dans l'estomac et qui la fit tomber à terre.

-Ouch ! Ca fait mal !

-Pour commencer tu vas apprendre par cœur les quelques vingtaines de formules du chapitre sur les coupures et déchirures, déclara Gabin, après je t'apprendrais comment concentrer ta magie en un seul point pour l'infuser dans un autre corps.

-Hein quoi ? S'exclama Kitsune en ouvrant le grimoire rempli d'une écriture gothique dont la langue lui était inconnu. Mais je savais pas qu'il y avait des trucs à apprendre !

-Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il suffisait d'agiter les mains en tonnant abracadabra ? Répliqua Gabin d'un air malicieux.

Maudit soit les stéréotypes, se répéta Kitsune en s'installant sur la table de travail, le livre ouvert devant elle pendant que Gabin allait prendre un bain.

ooOOOoo

Naru laissa reposer les rênes de son hippocampe avant de l'attacher à un récif de corail dans un lieu qui lui semblait abrité. Mais en regardant au dessus d'elle, elle eut la nausée en voyant les cadavres de bateaux traversés par des groupes de requins marteaux.

Faîtes qu'ils ne m'aient pas remarqués ! Souhaita-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses connaissances sur les requins et sur le fait qu'ils étaient aveugles. Mais l'étaient-ils aussi dans ce monde ? Naru aurait bien aimé le savoir. Après tout elle avait chevauché sur un hippocampe toute la matinée pour voir cette personne qui pouvait la renseigner sur le statut de Mage Noir. Le barbu et le crabe d'hier avaient été très mystérieux sur cela. Et puis sa curiosité était piquée.

Devant elle se tenait la grotte sous-marine que lui avait décrite Sébastien, sombre et inquiétante avec des murènes dans des trous.

Sur un panneau à côté, il y avait écrit : « Attention, repère d'Ursula ». Elle n'y fit pas attention.

Son bâton un peu inutile devant elle, elle s'engouffra dans les ténèbres et nagea droit devant elle pendant un long moment.

Tout d'un coup des lumières s'allumèrent dans la pièce où elle se tenait. Elle se trouvait face à une face de poulpe.

/ Cri qui retenti jusqu'au bateau avec des voiles noires et avec … a immédiatement recraché : « Pourquoi toujours nous ? »/

-Qui êtes-vous ? Glapit-elle une fois sa voix retrouvée.

L'homme (si s'en était un) avait une figure molle, un nez figuré par une bosse, des yeux mouillés (d'une certaine façon c'est un pléonasme puisqu'ils sont sous l'eau), une barbe de tentacules, un tricorne usés, des habits défraichis et des pinces à la place des mains.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de Davy Jones ?

-Euh non…

-Ah… Bein c'est moi.

-Que faîtes vous là ? Je cherche la sorcière.

-Je remplace Ursula qui a été tridentifié. Entre pieuvre on se devait bien ça.

Naru ôta de son esprit la scène étrange d'Ursula et Davy Jones dansant la carmagnole ensemble avant de prendre la parole :

-Mais elle devait m'apprendre à utiliser la magie de l'eau ! Et m'expliquer deux ou trois trucs comme pourquoi je vois de la lumière blanche diffuse sur les gens !

-Je peux le faire à sa place. Et si tu m'offre ton âme, je peux même t'apprendre à jouer aux dés (Mimiko ça nous serait bien utile, j'ai rien compris dans le film !), et à réveiller le Kraken !

-Euh non merci, je n'en vois pas l'utilité et on m'a toujours appris à ne rien donner aux étrangers.

-Tant pis alors. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Euh… Et bien c'est quoi un Mage Noir dans ce monde ? fit Naru en commençant par le début.

-C'est quelqu'un qui peut utiliser la magie élémentaire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça « la magie élémentaire » ?

-Elle concerne quatre éléments qui peuvent être combiné : l'eau, le vent, la terre et le feu.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « combiner » ?

Le calmar se frotta le dessus de son front avec une de ses tentacules, songeur, avant de lui répondre :

-Petite, c'est étrange que tu me demande ça alors que tu es toi-même Mage Noir, contrairement à moi qui suis Pirate.

-Certes, mais je me suis réveillé un matin comme ça, alors que je n'y connais rien.

-C'est problématique, en effet. Bon pour les combinaisons l'eau et le vent donne la glace, la terre et le feu des explosions, l'eau et la terre, la végétation, et le feu et le vent, l'électricité. Mais ne me demande pas comment on fait ça, je n'en sais rien. Il faudra le demander à de vrai Mage Noir.

-Où puis-je en trouver ?

-A Traverse, on trouve de tout, même de la boue de crapaud à pustules : c'est excellent pour le teint.

-(Vu sa face j'en suis pas si sûre) Traverse ? C'est sur l'Endroit ou sur l'Envers ? Demanda Naru qui se surprenait d'avoir à poser cette question.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je suis étonné que tu en ais jamais entendu parler. C'est un territoire neutre qui se trouve à l'opposé de la Planète sur une île.

-A l'opposé d'ici ?

-Oui.

-Bon bein…Je suppose qu'il y a plus qu'à y aller, déclara t'elle avant de s'apprêter à partir.

-Attends moussaillon ! Tu oublis quelque chose ! L'arrêta d'une pince Davy Jones.

Elle se retourna et il prit un trident noir derrière lui. Il le brandit sur Naru qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Elle ferma les yeux par réflex, et elle sentit quelque chose de frais et de liquide l'envahir.

-Voila, maintenant tu peux utiliser la magie de l'eau, lui répondit le pirate avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Elle papillonna des yeux, confuse, la sensation avait disparut :

-Et c'est tout ? Vous ne m'apprenez pas comment l'utiliser ?

-La magie ce n'est pas comme un médicament : pas besoin de lire la notice pour savoir l'utiliser. Ca viendra tout seul quand tu en auras besoin, tu verras.

Naru se dit que c'était bien trop simple et hasardeux. Elle aurait préféré être sure que la magie ne lui ferait pas défaut en cas de besoin en apprenant plusieurs formules magiques. Elle le remercia quand même.

-Au fait, tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure quel était la lumière que tu voyais sur les gens : c'est leurs auras de magie.

-Merci pour tout.

-De rien. Tu peux revenir me voir de temps, ce n'est pas désagréable d'avoir de la visite. Quand on est la terreur des deux mers, on reçoit pas beaucoup de visiteurs… On jouera aux dés.

-Merci de votre proposition ! Si je n'ai rien à faire je reviendrais !

Mais Naru doutait beaucoup n'avoir rien à faire dans les jours qui suivaient, et au cas où cela adviendrait, elle trouverait un moyen de s'occuper.

ooOOoo

-Comment on va faire pour revenir chez nous, soupira Isaka en jouant avec sa petite épée. Elle était assise sur le canapé-lit à côté d'Arisa, qui, une aiguille à la main, tentait de recoudre la jupe qu'elle avait déchiré lors de son combat. Tentait, car son aiguille traversait plus souvent son doigt que le tissu.

-Aïe ! Gémit elle pour la dix-septième fois, Ca sert à rien de se triturer les méninges sur ça tant qu'Asu n'est pas réveillé.

-Et toi qu'est ce que t'en pense Tsune ? Se tourna la brune vers la jeune fille affalée sur son lit, un immense livre devant elle, et répétant des formules pour s'en souvenir.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de me parler Isa ! Pour l'instant j'arrive à peine à désinfecter et refermer des plaies superficielles et à guérir l'acné alors qu'il me reste plus de dix formules à retenir.

-L'est pas cool Gabin de te donner des devoirs…

-On dit « seigneur » Gabin, Arisa, la corrigea Isaka avec un sourire taquin pour Kitsune.

-Ouais c'est ça, Kit, puisque tu sais guérir les plaies…

-Superficielle, précisa Kitsune sans quitter des yeux le grimoire.

-Oui je sais... Tu veux pas guérir mes doigts avant qu'on aille se coucher ? Ya plus de place pour mes pansements.

Kitsune se détourna de son travail, soupira, sauta du lit et s'approcha d'Arisa. Elle posa sa main au dessus de la sienne et avec une lumière blanche soigna toutes les blessures de l'apprenti couturière.

-Ouah ! C'est vachement efficace ! S'aperçu Arisa en retirant tous ses pansements.

-Et Asuka, tu peux pas la guérir de cette façon ?

-Non, répliqua Kitsune en jetant un regard vers la jeune fille endormie. En à peine deux jours son aura magique avait doublé de volume pour ressembler à celle de Arisa. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas assez suffisant pour la réveiller. Gabin lui avait expliqué que le corps se mettait automatiquement en veille quand la personne avait utilisé 9 dixièmes de sa force magique.

-Bon bein au lit maintenant ! Suggéra Kitsune en rejoignant le sien, rangeant le grimoire du Mage en sureté.

-Et Isa cette fois-ci, pas de chansons stupides, prévint Arisa qui avait passé une nuit blanche.

-Meuh c'est Kit qui avait commencé avec son « Shni Shna Shnappy ! ».

-Oui d'ailleurs…Commença Kitsune avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-NOOOOOOON JE VEUX DORMIR ! S'exclama Arisa en mettant son coussin sur sa figure.

Isaka et Kitsune en rigolèrent un petit moment. La rousse alla éteindre les lumières avant de se faufiler sous ses douces couettes en soupirant de contentement.

Demain était un autre jour.

Le mot de l'auteur :

Mimiko : moi aussi je veux dormir…

Arisa ?

Mimiko : J'ai du mal à m'endormir en ce moment.

Umiko : Normal si tu continus à écrire et lire des fics après minuit !

Mimiko (tire la langue) : je fais ce que je veux !

Naru : Bon les deux sœurs on se calme !

Isaka : Alors le prochain épisode ?

Mimiko : Le réveil des belles aux bois dormants.

Kitsune : Hein ?

Asuka : C'est pas trop tôt ! Je suis feignante mais quand même !


	7. Des belles aux bois dormants

Filles de la Fantaisie

Auteur: La Mimiko est un animal sauvage qui aime les endroits en hauteur et ensoleillé (à suivre)

Série: _Un jour mon priiincccce viendraaaa !_

Genre: Inclassable. De la baston, du romantisme, du portnaouak et tout ça…

Couple: Toujours pas décidé à adopter le Gabin, Kitsune ? Non, bon…

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages cité appartiennent aux G.girls ou s'appartienne eux même, faut voir. Gabin reste à moi puisque Kit en veux pas.

Disclaimer2:  Les chocobos sont à Squaresoft (snif, j'en veux un), Flambe est bien justement à Asuka (lol). Bon et je compte plus les petites références…

Ptite note : Merci à Umiko, petite sœur et ma bêta-lectrice

Chapitre 7 : Des belles aux bois dormants.

-Mmh ?

C'était le premier mot de l'innocence du réveil.

Isaka se retourna sur le ventre dans les couettes duveteuses de son lit, se formant un petit cocon. Mais les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les voiles et les jalousies de la chambre d'hôtel, invitaient joyeusement les réveillés à se lever.

Ainsi se résigna-t-elle à sortir du lit.

Elle s'étira longuement, avant de jeter un regard à ses trois compagnes. Arisa et Kitsune dormaient du sommeil du juste, tandis qu'Asuka aurait justement besoin d'y échapper. Isaka remit en arrière une des mèches châtaines de la jeune fille, caressant sa joue pâle.

Puis elle s'isola dans la salle de bains pour profiter du fait que personne n'était levé pour prendre un bain. Elle s'oublia un instant dans les bulles colorées de la baignoire, sa pensée allant à Shinobu qui lui manquait et s'habillant de sa tenue aux belles couleurs vives, elle sortit dehors pour se changer les idées.

Dans la rue, le marché battait son plein, des gens se promenant, achetant des fruits aux couleurs et aux formes étranges.

-Des rakis ! Des rakis pour la petite demoiselle ! Braya un homme à côté d'elle en lui brandissant un fruit ovale doté d'un calice, la faisant sursauter.

-Non, non, merci, bredouilla t'elle doucement en reculant, se cognant à un homme qui se retourna vers elle, ouvrant sa cape :

-Des montres ! Des cadrans solaires ! Tout pour lire l'heure, continua t'il en lui montrant une de ses montres. Incassable ! Incassable ! …Cassé…

-Non, vraiment, ça ira ! S'excusa la jeune fille en s'éclipsant rapidement de l'autre côté de la rue.

-POISSON FRAIS ! Hurla alors un grand bonhomme en lui mettant sous le nez un merlan décapité, provoquant à nouveau un sursaut digne d'un saut de chat.

Décidemment, elle qui était venu là pour être tranquille. C'était raté.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle marchait, la foule se divisa en deux au niveau d'un enclos où picorait dans l'insouciance général de grand échassier aux plumes jaune canari, aux yeux intelligents et aux larges becs.

Isaka s'approcha immédiatement et se tint à la barrière, avant de remarquer un homme qui leur donnait ce qui ressemblait à des légumes.

-Monsieur !

Il hotta sa casquette et s'approcha d'elle :

-Oui ma demoiselle ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces animaux ? Demanda-t-elle en les désignant du doigt.

-Par l'œil d'Holy Flame, vous devez venir de l'Envers pour poser une telle question ! Ce sont des Chocobos pardi !

-Des Chocobos ? Répéta Isaka, amusée par la prononciation.

-Je suis loueur de Chocobos et sans vouloir me venter, c'est le moyen de transport le plus rapide de tout l'Endroit !

-Vous voulez dire qu'on les monte comme des chevaux ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que des chevo ? Mlle ?

-Heuuuu un animal qui ressemble à un zèbre sans les rayures !

- Je ne connais pas… Et les zèbres sont trop difficiles à domestiquer… Vous ne confondriez pas avec une licorne ? Quoique même elles, on les monte pas.

Il fut compté par une caisse qui a côté de lui se mit à bouger violemment.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Quelque chose que j'ai capturée, et qui m'embête beaucoup, grogna le loueur.

La jeune fille ouvrit l'intérieur de la caisse, croisa deux petits yeux brillants et tomba aussitôt amoureuse.

-Si vous voulez je vous le donne…Déclara le loueur en voyant les étoiles qui commençaient à clignoter dans les yeux de Isaka.

ooOOoo

-Salut les filles ! Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé au marché ! S'exclama Isaka en entrant comme une bourrasque dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-Tu devineras jamais qui est venu nous voir, répliqua Kitsune avec un air à mettre un mort en tombe.

La brune jeta un regard derrière le corps de son amie, sans remarquer quoi que ce soit de bizarre dans la pièce, ou du moins de bizarre pour ce monde, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le lit d'Asuka où un homme se tenait penché :

-Je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de réveiller une belle endormie, murmura Gabin avec un sourire carnassier.

Une lumière clignotante d'alarme s'alluma dans les esprits de Kitsune et d'Arisa qui s'élancèrent vers lui pour l'arrêter.

Mais avant qu'elles n'aient pût la protéger, Asuka releva la tête, à moitié réveillée, cognant de plein fouet le visage de l'homme !

Tout deux s'écroulèrent d'un côté et de l'autre du lit, la jeune fille, assommée et rendormie, Gabin, se tenant le nez en jurant dans une langue inconnue aux jeunes filles, mais reconnaissable : Les jurons sont universels, ou du moins, la façon de les prononcer.

-Bien fait pour toi ! Lui lança Kitsune en se retenant avec Isaka de rire, une main à moitié sur la bouche.

Arisa, elle, ne faisait aucun effort pour se retenir, effondrée à côté du canapé-lit, se tenant à celui-ci.

-Voila pourquoi les Mages ont horreur des Invoqueurs : on ne sait jamais quand ils vont faire quelque chose de stupide ! Allez ma Kittie, allons étudier ! Conclut le mage en vérifiant dans la glace de la salle de bain l'état de son nez.

Et alors qu'ils s'en allaient, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus profita e l'ouverture de la porte pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Depuis quand était-elle derrière la porte ? Seule elle le savait.

-Dame Arisa ! Le vénérable O m'a fait venir vous chercher pour vous prévenir que votre épée est prête et que l'on vous attend aux forges.

La petite fille se tut en s'apercevant que la « Dame » Arisa ne l'écoutait absolument pas et continuait à se fendre la poire avec l'impossibilité de s'arrêter.

Isaka, par honte, ou par compassion, entreprit de prendre le message pour elle.

La petite repartit aussi sec avec un regard rappelant celui de la personne qui croiserait Naru en tenue des îles : des noix de coco en soutien-gorge et bananes, oranges, kiwis et mangues sur son chapeau. Quoiqu'après Arisa en porte-jarretelles, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Isaka calma tant bien que mal la jeune fille, posant son précieux fardeau sur la table basse, au milieu des raisins.

-Déjà ! Eh bien dis-donc, ils ne mettent pas de temps ! J'espère que c'est pas de la merde leur arme !

Elle se leva et enfila sa longue jupe d'un mouvement.

-Attend ! Je t'accompagne, Gab' a dit qu'on ne devait pas se promener seule dans les rues ! S'exclama Isaka.

-C'est pas ce que tu faisais peut être ? Et puis qui oserait s'attaquer à une guerrière de Delph ?

-Ils le savent pas, t'as pas ta tenue !

-T'inquiette, ils s'en apercevront bien une fois trois côtes en moins ! Ricana Arisa avec un sourire sadique. Avant de lancer un rire tout aussi sadique.

- --°

Une fois dans la rue, personne, en effet, n'osa s'approcher d'elles. Isaka ne pu alors que s'apercevoir du contraste saisissant avec sa petite balade du matin. Arisa écartait la foule autour d'elle comme Moïse la Mer Rouge ; elle n'avait qu'à suivre dans son sillage et nul homme, ni marchand de pacotilles ne vint embêter la jeune fille.

Elles retrouvèrent la gare sans problème et sortirent au quartier des Artisans.

Là bas, la petite fille les attendait.

Elle semblait curieusement n'avoir pas peur d'Arisa, comme tout les enfants de la ville. Comme quoi l'enfance ignore la peur ou la peur n'atteint pas l'innocence.

Elle se conduisait même plutôt insolemment.

-Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai eu le temps de compter les chocobos moua !

-Non mais ça va ! C'est moi la cliente ici ! Je devrais être mieux traitée que ça, et pourquoi tu m'appelles plus « Dame Arisa » ?

La gamine la regarda avec un air condescendant :

-Je croyais que les guerrières de Delph étaient plus…humm… Impressionnantes !

Un nuage noir passa au niveau de la tête de la blonde, tandis que ses yeux s'allumaient en deux flammes aux lueurs dangereuses.

-Attend petite salope, mais de quoi je me mêle…Grommela-t-elle avec l'intention d'aller écraser la gamine sur le mur le plus proche.

Isaka la retint au dernier moment :

-Allons ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Calma t'elle avec une main sur les épaules d'Arisa et de la fille.

-Enfant ou pas…marmonna Arisa.

La petite fille fusilla du regard Isaka et gifla sa main, la repoussant :

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, je suis ton ainée ! J'ai 498 ans !

Cette réplique cala terre Isaka. Sa vision de la petite fille pure et innocente s'en retrouva changée. Elle lâcha Arisa :

-'Risa, attaque !

-A votre service mamzelle !

En 498 ans, la petite fille n'avait sûrement jamais eu une telle fessée.

Elles arrivèrent à la forge, accompagnées par la gamine en pleurs qui leur avait cassé les oreilles exprès pour se venger.

Celui qui semblait être le maître O avait le crâne rasé et une tenue du forgeron type avec le tablier de cuir tout usé.

-Et bien 'Zabella, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Les deux amies ne prirent pas la peine d'écouter leur discours : l'intérieur de la forge leur était enfin montré. C'était un immense dôme qui s'ouvrait en une et unique cheminée qui aurait pût contenir facile un éléphant, la chaleur a l'intérieur était monstrueuse et le nid de Calcifer était un grand chaudron rempli d'acier liquide incandescent. On le faisait couler par des petits tuyaux dans des moules de formes et de tailles différentes. Après, les forgerons, armés de leur marteaux battaient le fer pour lui donner une contenance et un coupant.

-Presque toutes les armes présentes sur la surface du globe viennent d'ici, leur précisa maître O en se mettant à leur hauteur, bombant fièrement son torse.

-D'où viennent les autres alors ? Demanda Isaka, dont la capacité première était de mettre le nez là où les autres ne voulaient pas qu'elle le mette.

-Des particuliers, répondit à contrecœur le forgeron, mais aucun n'égale la qualité de notre travail ! Au fait, pardonnez Isabelle, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

Arisa jeta un regard noir vers elle, et en effet, la gamine lui tira la langue en lui faisant une grimace.

Le forgeron fronça sévèrement de ses sourcils inexistants et elle alla chercher un grand paquet sur une table pour lui amener. O s'en saisit et le mit dans les mains de la blonde. Le paquet devait faire presque sa taille, il était fait d'un drap de coton grossièrement enroulé autour d'un objet d'une grosse largeur.

Impatiente, elle déroula le drap pour découvrir ce qui l'attendait. Elle en resta béat d'admiration.

C'était presque de la forme d'un croissant de lune, la garde était inséré dans le métal un peu avant la fin pointue de la lame. Le fourreau était d'un bois noir et était muni d'une grande couroi de cuir réglable permettant d'accrocher dans le dos l'arme. Elle la retira de son étreinte et la fit glisser autour d'elle, faisant reculer toutes les personnes qui l'accompagnaient d'un brusque bond de trois mètres, écoutant le son doucereux de la lame, un air proche de l'extase sur sa figure, et un sourire qui n'en pouvait plus de s'agrandir.

-Je vois pas ce qu'elle a de si spécial cette épée : la forme est bizarre, intervint Isaka, étonnée du comportement de sa camarade qui semblait s'être déconnecté de la réalité (si réalité c'était !).

- Evidemment, seuls les guerriers peuvent comprendre. Recevoir sa première arme, c'est comme trouver l'âme sœur, expliqua Isabelle d'un ton trainant en se faisant des tresses.

-A ce point là ?

-Vous allez avoir du mal à la dégagatiser.

Mais a ce moment là, le maître O sortit de derrière lui un sabre chinois et d'un geste magistral, envoya voler son tablier loin de lui. Isabelle s'empressa de le récupérer avant qu'il ne se soit totalement fondu dans la cuve de fer fondu où il avait atterrit.

-Nous allons vérifier si cette arme est pour vous : en garde !

Arisa sembla brutalement se réveiller, et se mit elle aussi en position de garde sans se départir de la joie et l'assurance insolente qui se lisait sur son visage depuis qu'elle avait l'arme en main.

Elle s'élança, fauchant l'air autour d'elle. O para sans problème et enchaina avec un coup de pied. Arisa s'écarta brusquement de lui, roulant sur le côté. Il lui asséna un coup de sabre dans le torse. Furieuse, elle se remit debout et tenta une frappe verticale.

-Bravo Arisa ! S'exclama Isaka quand la lame toucha son adversaire.

-Bahhh, pourquoi tu l'encourages, elle est carrément nulle ! Répliqua Isabelle. Son niveau est minable par rapport au maître O. Elle va se faire démonter.

-Mais elle l'a touché ! S'insurgea Isaka alors que les combattants continuaient à s'envoyer des coups.

-Et alors, elle perd plus de PV que lui à chaque fois qu'il la touche.

-PV ? Demanda Isaka, interdite.

-Ouaip, PV : point de vie. Plus que deux coups du maître et ta copine est bon pour le K.O.

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'affola Isaka tandis que l'homme fonçait sur Arisa qui commençait à être salement amochée.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle dégaina sa courte épée et s'interposa entre les deux combattants. Elle serra la mâchoire sous le choc du métal, et d'une pirouette, s'éloigna du forgeron pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Arisa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, c'est mon combat ! Râla Arisa en s'appuyant sur son épée alors qu'une flaque de sang commençait à se former sous ses pieds.

-Tu vas finir par mourir si tu continus !

-Deux contre un, c'est pas loyal !

-Ne vous en fait pas, j'accepte le défi ! Lança O avec un léger sourire.

Isaka lui rendit son sourire, mais se concentra aussitôt quand ce fut au tour d'Arisa de lancer son coup.

-Bah ça sert à rien, t'as encore moins de PV qu'elle ! Informa Isabelle à la brune.

La bouche d'Isaka se tordit en grimace : certes, mais il fallait qu'elle protège Arisa. D'autant plus que celle-ci venait de laisser une belle entaille sur la jambe de leur adversaire. Mais maintenant c'était à lui d'attaquer. Il se redressa, droit comme un I, deux doigts levé devant lui :

-Escrime magique : feu ! Grogna-t-il ! Alors qu'il lançait sur Isaka son épée qui venait de s'enflammer comme une torche incandescente.

La jeune fille ne put même pas parer. Elle sentit d'une façon étonnante sa jauge de vie se vider d'un tiers, elle en tomba par terre, la peau légèrement brulé.

-Ca va Isa ? S'affola Arisa. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette attaque ?

-L'attaque doublé de la magie. Tu devras apprendre toi aussi, la renseigna le maître O.

-Ah bon, je peux utiliser la magie moi aussi ?

-Oui mais pas souvent. Les guerriers n'ont pas un potentiel magique très développé, puis s'adressant à Isaka qui était toujours à terre : Tu veux abandonner petite ?

La brune fronça les sourcils, comme si on venait de l'insulter et se remit sur pied sans problème.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Rétorqua-t-elle en s'élançant sur l'homme, mais sans son arme. Elle fit une roulade prés de lui et attrapa vivement ce qui pendait à sa ceinture. Bonne prise : C'était une hyper potion. Elle avait vu Gabin en utiliser une lors du premier combat de la guerrière. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Arisa, mais il lui fallait attendre le prochain tour pour l'utiliser.

Arisa relança une de ses attaques, cette fois-ci, O la para. Il lança son attaque cette fois-ci sur cette dernière, l'envoyant à terre, sa jauge de PV presque vide.

-Hyper potion ! Utilisa Isaka en se sentant cependant un peu idiote. Cependant, de suite après l'avoir utilisé sur Arisa, ses plus importantes blessures se refermèrent et la jeune fille se remit debout comme si elle venait de boire un cocktail énergétique, ou manger un repas particulièrement copieux.

Elle repartit aussitôt à l'attaque, plus motivé que jamais à prouver qu'elle était faite pour cette épée.

Le forgeron ne s'en préoccupa de peu, et quand vient son tour, il prit une étrange pose, les jambes fléchie, la main tenant son épée en arrière et tendue face à elles :

-Botte du Tigre Blanc ! Rugit-il en sautant sur Isaka et en lui infligeant plusieurs coups à la suite. La jeune fille cria, avant de tomber inerte à terre.

-Ca y est, elle est K.O., commenta Isabelle en sirotant un verre d'Herculade bruyamment.

Arisa fut aussitôt à ses côtés, et commença à s'affoler en voyant que la fille baignait dans le sang et ne semblait plus respirer.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Merde ! Non ! Pas Isa ! Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire !

-Ne fais pas attention à elle, continue à te battre ! Lui ordonna O.

Arisa tourna sa tête vers lui, le regard brûlant de haine. C'était lui qui avait tué Isaka qui lui disait ça si légèrement. Mais qui était-il ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ?

Elle se leva, son épée levée au dessus d'elle, ainsi que son autre main. Puis elle se courba, traçant de sa lame des demi-cercles autour d'elle. Son épée se mit à briller d'une lumière rouge alors que son tracé restait visible, dessinant un clair de lune écarlate derrière elle.

-Botte de la lune de sang ! Rugit-elle en s'élançant sur le forgeron, le lacérant de plusieurs coups bombés, sans se préoccuper du sang qui jaillissait dans tous les sens. Sans se demander si c'était le sien, ou celui de l'homme.

Il finit par s'écrouler à terre :

-Bravo tu as gagné !

La jeune fille s'éloigna de lui, retrouvant ses esprits. Pendant quelques minutes elle n'avait plus rien contrôlé, se laissant submerger par sa haine.

Isabelle s'approcha de l'homme et lui donna une potion. Puis elle se dirigea vers Isaka et sortit une immense plume de couleur argenté qu'elle posa sur la jeune fille. La plume brilla d'une intense lumière blanche avant de s'évaporer dans un « pop » presque inaudible. Sous elle, le sang d'Isaka avait disparut, et elle se réveilla, se releva, un peu hébétée :

-Bah qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Arisa n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

-Bein oui qu'est ce qui se passe : elle était morte !

Isabelle lui fit un sourire supérieur :

-Mais non t'es bête, pour mourir ici, il faut que ton âme ait été envoyé dans l'Au-delà ! En cas de K.O., une queue de phénix, un sort de résurrection ou une bonne nuit dans une auberge, et tu récupère !

-Exactement, je suis navré Dame Isaka, j'ai dû vous brusquer pour que votre amie puisse atteindre la limit break, s'excusa le forgeron.

-La limit break ? Demanda Isaka, intéressée.

-Oui, elle permet de lancer une attaque spéciale très puissante qui est propre à chacun ! J'avais utilisé la même technique sur mon ancien élève ! Ria t'il en s'en souvenant. C'est aussi un guerrier de Delph, j'espère que vous le rencontrerez un jour !

Avant qu'Arisa ait pût répondre qu'elle en serait elle aussi ravie, son corps se mit à briller pendant quelques seconde avant de revenir à a normale.

-Putain, qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Enragea Arisa qui en avait assez que son corps réagisse bizarrement.

-Tu viens de monter de niveau, lui expliqua Maître O, de 3, tu viens de passer à 4 ! Félicitation !

-Mais comment ils savent tout çaaaaa ? Demanda Arisa en se retournant vers Isaka : Y'a tatoué 4 quelque part sur ma figure ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Et moi ?

ooOOoo

Quand Gabin eut enfin terminé la dernière de ses consultations, il demanda un thé à l'Acajou à son majordome et s'apprêta à descendre à la bibliothèque, revêtant son grand manteau blanc. Le ciel dehors était plus violet et bleu que rose et orange, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Kitsune et lui dire qu'elle pouvait partir.

Cependant, quand il entra dans la grande pièce, il aperçut la jeune fille, assoupie, la tête sur son grimoire. Cette vision lui donna un petit sourire, et, se dévêtissant de son manteau, il le posa sur les épaules de Kitsune.

-On appelle ces jeunes filles des belles aux bois dormants, se dit il tout doucement en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'à côté, contemplant le visage profondément endormi de la rousse. Se demandant s'il allait la réveiller…ou pas.

ooOOoo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Le cri fut entendu jusqu'à la rue. Il n'était cependant pas assez fort pour se répercuter jusqu'au bateau de pirate aux voiles noires et un capitaine tellement effroyable que l'enfer l'a immédiatement recraché, mais assez pour qu'Isaka et Arisa, de là où elles étaient l'entende.

-C'est moi ou…

- … C'était Asuka ?

Oui, il n'y avait qu'une fille pour crier comme ça, partant de ce fait, elles se hâtèrent vers l'hôtel. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles ne prirent même pas la peine de faire attention au Chameau (pourtant toujours autant sujet de curiosité a chaque fois qu'elles le voyaient) et montèrent à l'étage.

En ouvrant la porte, elles découvrirent une Asuka bien réveillée, pendue aux rideaux du baldaquin à moitié carbonisé. Et sur le lit se tenait une espèce de boule de fourrures aux grands yeux noirs et humides.

-Flambe ! S'exclama Isaka en accourant auprès du petit animal et en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Rugit Asuka en se laissant prudemment glisser à terre.

-Je l'ai trouvé au marché ! Mignon, non ? C'est un akuma !

-Cette chose à manqué de faire de moi une saucisse grillée ! Répliqua furieusement son amie.

Arisa s'approcha de l'animal pour le regarder de plus prés, celui-ci, les quatre pattes en l'air, soupirait de bonheur contre Isaka, une queue large et plate se remuant mollement. Ce qui la rendit plus que perplexe : comment cette chose aurait pût en vouloir à la vie d'Asuka.

-Tu as dû lui faire peur, c'est tout ! Tu sais, les animaux sentent quand on ne les aime pas ! Dit la voleuse en le regardant amoureusement. Vous ne trouverez pas qu'il ferait une bonne mascotte ?

-Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu le tiens loin de moi !

-Ca va être difficile, objecta Arisa, étant donné notre situation… Au fait, c'est chouette que tu te sois enfin réveillée ! Euh… Re-réveillée même puisque le coup de boulle de Gabin t'avais remise au tapi !

-Heingh ? Fit Asuka avec son élégance naturelle quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose : Comment ça notre situation ? Qui est Gabin ? Et où est ce qu'on est ? Et que c'est il passé ?

Arisa, Isaka et l'akuma bien nommé Flambe se regardèrent (ou sommeillèrent plutôt dans le cas de l'animal) :

-Bein dis donc, ça va être dur pour elle d'encaisser tout ça !

-Et encore, elle ne t'as pas encore vu en porte-jarretelles !

Le mot de l'auteur :

Mimiko : Bon bein, chapitre trop long, j'ai décidé de le diviser.

Umiko : On parle plus de nous ?

Mimiko : Atlantis se serra pour le prochain chapitre.

Naru : T'as un quota de pages par chapitre ?

Mimiko : non, ça fait plus propre et ça fait moins attendre mes lectrices !

Shinobu : C'est qu'une impression où on est un peu les seuls dans ce mot de l'auteur ?

Mimiko : Voui, c'est fait exprés.

Shinobu : J'aime bien le saut d'Asuka sur les rideaux. Comment elle s'est retrouvée là ?

Mimiko /La petite histoire de Flambe pendant que les filles étaient aux forges/ Il s'est réveillé dans la coupe de fruits, a mangé tout les raisins, puis a sauté sur le lit d'Asuka. Elle s'est réveillée alors que la bête était devant sa tête. Elle s'est mise à crier, et de peur, Flambe à…

Naru : Flambé ?

Mimiko : Voui.

Umiko : Et le titre du prochain chapitre ?

Mimiko : Ondine.


End file.
